Indiana Jones to the Future
by Emma McFly-Keaton-Flaherty-Fox
Summary: Indiana Jones is stuck in the future with Marty McFly and Doc, but there's one problem the young Biff Tannen has teamed up with Forrestal, whom has been terrorizing Indy! Expect, time travel, DeLoreans and a whole lot of adventure! AU, OC. R&R please!
1. Indiana Jones 1930 1985

**Indiana Jones to the Future!**

**Indiana Jones 1930 -1985**

09:36am

Valley College

Hill Valley, California

12th May 1930

"What do you mean I'm fired!?" demanded a man who was outraged.

"I'm sorry but the board has been discussing this for months. It just isn't working out." Jules Brown, the head of the college that the now unemployed furious man used to work at. "You know I've always got your back if you need help in the money area..."

"...NO! Money is _not _the problem. Jules, you know perfectly well that it isn't the problem." the other person yelled.

"Then what is the problem? You'll just end up going on another one of your escapades and having months of work to do it. In fact why do you even need a job? I'm sure you find plenty of "fortune and glory" elsewhere being as though you are the renowned Dr. Indiana Jones!" the man who was revealed to be the famed archaeologist stormed off towards a door which said his name. A loud bang echoed through the corridors as his door slammed.

The head walked off in another direction through the long corridor and down a staircase. He turned a corner and came face to face with a man who resembled him a little. He had bushy white hair with wild eyes and a friendly yet odd appearance. The stranger looked like he had just walked out of the twenty-first century. What decade however was unclear.

"Good to see you again son!" the man cheerfully gleamed at Jules.

"Dad, you can't show up like this. I told you to warn me and for god sake what is that your wearing? You need to remembering which son you're visiting and what time period they live in!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I just wanted to see my eldest son. I've got clothes for every time period since the Romans. I'll change."

"Never mind, dad. Just come in my office and we'll...talk..." Jules' tone was unenthusiastic as he knew that the work 'talk' was going to turn into an argument of some sort. Suddenly, Indy came down the stairs to the office and was greeted by his former boss's father.

"Brown! I need to talk to you..." he glared at the face of the old man and smiled "...I didn't know you where back in town, Dr. Brown. How long has it been?"

"A long time...a very long time." Dr. Brown said as the grin on his face grew larger.

"I would stop and chat but I have unattended business that should have been dealt with a while ago."

The archaeologist strode off back up the stairs obviously annoyed with the old man's presence. Indy's office came into view but something was wrong. The door was swinging open and a figure appeared there, he looked around and saw Dr. Jones. He yelled inside the office and two other people ran out of the doorway and down the other corridor. Indy rushed up to view the state he knew his already untidy room would be in. He had a quick search to see if anything had been stolen and then carried on after the raiders who had been rummaging through his private things. They hurried into a car just as he saw Emmett Brown open his car door and sit in. He sat and did something to the front of the dashboard which Indy didn't see. The car looked as mysterious as the man and he decided not to question either, instead he ran to Emmett and yelled something. The doctor got out and the other doctor got and drove off on the spaceship like car after the thugs who had searched his office.

Dr. Brown was shocked and headed back to the college as fast as he possibly could, luckily he saw his son appear from the entrance.

"Jules, Jules! He yelled. "Your friend drove off in the DeLorean!!"

"The DeLorean?" questioned Jules

"Yes, the second DeLorean. Well, I needed a variety of vehicles for different time periods..."

"...different time periods? But that car doesn't fit this time period. Are you telling me you built another time machine out of a DeLorean?" puzzled the son.

"Yes, but that's not the point at the minute. Your friend, Dr. Jones has drove off in the DeLorean in a panic. He mumbled something about following someone." Emmett recalled.

"Why are we panicking?" he said with a realisation, "Surely if you've just travelled here the date in the destination pad is the same date as today."

"Actually, I had just changed the date to 1985 and refuelled. It's all ready to go it just needs to be travelling 88-miles-per-hour!"

Meanwhile, Indiana drove the strange car, the speed was building from 40 – 50 mph. Not thinking anything about he overtook traffic and gained speed when he found a clear path of road. The car moaned as he speed up past 70, 80, 85! He zoomed forward even more when a sudden darkness was around him. The road on which he was currently travelling on transformed around him. All the trees had disappeared and everything looked old and vandalised. He pulled over and left the car. He knew it looked mysterious but he didn't know how mysterious it actually was. Indy turned back to look at the car which now looked like it had been frozen but had left tire tracks of fire behind. He sat back in the with disbelief and shock. What had happened? How everything changed? He needed to work it out and fast! He looked around the car if that's what you could call it. Nothing seemed unusual except for the dashboard and the back seat. The back seat had a glowing thing, in a Y shape whilst the dashboard had three rows of dates and times. The top bar was blank and had no values entered in. The second bar had the date 13th November 1985, 1:00pm and the last date was 12th May 1930, 09:40am. There was also a keypad with numbers next to the bars. He couldn't peace it together. The dates and numbers were all confusing him further. As two strangers walked past Indy knew he'd have to ask them otherwise he could be sat questioning the events for the rest of his life.

"Erm...this will sound a little...odd to say the least but can I ask you where and when I am?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, that is 'odd' but then again what isn't. This is Hill Valley, California. The date is 13th November 1985 and the time is precisely 1:02pm." the first stranger answered. Indy recognised the teenage boy but couldn't place him. The other stranger was a teenage girl who seemed reluctant to talk. Dr. Jones knew why. When a completely random stranger asks you a very strange question in a strange neighbourhood in a strange time then you have the right to be apprehensive. Suddenly, the out of place and time archaeologist remembered the boy and suddenly announced,

"You're Marty McFly!"


	2. Raiders from the Last Time

**Raiders from the Last Time**

10:00am

Valley College

Hill Valley, California

12th May 1930

"What are we going to do? He can't just stay in 1985!"

"What can we do? I think the main thing is to focus on the people who were in his office." declared the Doc.

"Yeah, yeah, OK. But what have they got anything to do with this?" questioned Jules.

"You know about the 'Libyan' incident right, well..." Dr. Brown memorised the day carefully the day he had been shot and thanks to his good friend Marty McFly was fine. This was because he had worn a bullet proof jacket. The Libyans had drove off after that and he had thought that he would never lay eyes on them again but he was completely wrong. They had known somehow that he was alive and had plotted against him ever since. "...they stole some prototypes for the DeLorean when I made them the false bomb. Someone must have built there own time machine. It took them longer than me but they have followed me through time ever since. I don't know what they want but they were definitely the people who Dr. Jones was following. They're the raiders from the last time!"

12:00am

1680 Riverside Drive

Hill Valley, California

12th May 1930

Jules had been thinking since he had acquired the information to when he had got home. It had being a long day of plans, diagrams and equations. All he wanted to do now was rest but the thought was still nagging at the back of his mind that the "Raiders" as his father had put it were still in his time wreaking havoc. He had feared for the safety of his dad who had insisted that he stay at the college in case they returned. He had been told to create a fool proof plan of how to get Indy back. He knew that Dr. Jones would soon figure out what had happened; he had always been intelligent. It's a shame that he, Dr. Jules Brown, had to fire the great Dr. Indiana Jones especially after all they had been through. The countless artefacts they had found could fill up a museum. Jules let out a sigh, those days would be over now. He knew Indiana all too well and therefore predicted that once he and Indy had gone there separate ways there would be no more adventures. BANG! His thought process had ended by a loud ear piercing noise. Could this be the infamous "Raiders"?

He jumped up out of the sofa and headed to the site of the commotion which had been upstairs. He wondered if these were the raiders of whether the were just hooligans trying to break in. He got half way up the stairs and froze, if he was going to tackle the thugs alone, whoever they were, he would need a weapon. Thankfully, all the adventures he embarked on with Indy had taught him one thing, a gun beats any other weapon any day. He moved back downstairs quietly yet quickly and headed to the dining room. He had hid his gun there because who would think to look for a gun in a dining room? He opened the door when suddenly everything crashed to the ground. The drop seemed pretty low but the noise which was produced disagreed and was followed by a few more crashes upstairs. What would he do now? He rummaged through the newly formed mess in search of the gun. No luck. He opened a few more draws and cupboards in search of it. No luck. The crashes grew closer. He had one last hunt for the item which Indy had insisted on him getting. No luck. The door swung open and three figures entered. Their faces where intangible; the room was too dark to see anything other than mere outlines.

"There's not many places to hide in a dining room." yelled the first thug.

"Well, then lets look somewhere else then!" exclaimed thug number two.

"Yeah but there's the one obvious place." said the third thug. Jules gasped not only was he about to be discovered but that voice, where had he heard it? "Match, you cover the entrance. This butt head isn't getting out. Skinhead, you watch the windows." I'll get this son of a bitch one way or another." Wait, Jules thought, that wasn't a Libyan, in fact it was far from it. Biff Tannen! But he sounded too young, maybe a relative. Well, he was going to find out after all there's was no escape.

"So where is this obvious hiding place?" Match asked, puzzled. The leader headed quietly towards the table. Just as he bent down to look under he was taken aback by a huge punch. Jules rolled out from the other side of the table unnoticed by Match and Skinhead who were trying to help their leader up. He headed towards the door as fast as he could, and ran to the front door which was locked. Typical! He made a quick decision, one that he would probably regret in the future but for now it was his only means of escape. He picked up a book and threw it towards the window. It bounced back and almost hit him. Back door, he thought. That was never locked, well he needed some kind of plan just in case. He ran out and headed to his car which he entered just as the still unidentified leader smashed the dining room window. The car speeded up. If he was going to avoid the goons he would have to drive recklessly which wasn't a problem at this time of night. Jules had not realised that it was three in the morning. There was only one man who could help him now.

Doc had been sat for hours on end waiting for something, anything to happen. Nothing did. He had thought up about five theories of who the culprits could possibly be. The actual suspects were not on his list. Jules threw himself through the door.

"The raiders they're...they're..." he stopped to catch his breath. "It's Biff, dad, Biff and his gang!" A million thoughts entered Dr. Brown's head at once. The most prominent one was about Biff. He had to be about 45 at least.

"Wait, Biff Tannen. You mean a forty-five year..."

"...No it was young Biff." interrupted Jules. "He was young, probably about Marty's age." Emmett contemplated, time travel had endless possibilities like Jules' last sentence had proved, 'probably about Marty's age'. You could go to any time, which meant that this was Biff from about...

"Great Scott!" Doc said aloud. "If Biff is about Marty's age then it must be Biff from about 1955! How could he have acquired all that information by himself?"

"I don't know dad. He's not our main concern. What about Indy? Have you come up with any plans to rescue him?" He thought what Indy's reaction might be to that question after all Indy, himself, was usually the one doing the rescuing.


	3. Marty McFly 1985 1930

(A/N) Hope your enjoying this story so far. I only use cliff hangers to keep the readers (if there are any not including the two that I know are reading!) entertained. Please review, any comments are welcome just don't be nasty.

DISCLAIMER: You would be watching this on the big screen if I owned either Back to the Future or Indiana Jones which I don't so here's chapter three.

**Marty McFly 1985 – 1930**

1:03pm

Marshall Avenue

Hill Valley, California

13th November 1985

"You're Marty McFly!" announced Indiana Jones. Marty stared blankly for a moment; he had never seen the guy before in his life but then again he had arrived in the DeLorean which had appeared from no-where. That could only mean one thing, that he had time travelled. Maybe he and the stranger had already met in the past but it would be Marty's future self that would travel to the past and meet the man. Or maybe in the future he would meet the but judging by his old fashioned suit he was wearing it suggested otherwise. The only man who could solve the problems would be Doc. But these days he was a difficult person to track down. He was always jumping from one time to the next either visiting one of his two sons or holidaying with his wife Clara. That's it Clara might be home and of course she would know the whereabouts of her own husband. They would have to visit Doc's house. Marty wondered if the stranger knew that this was a time machine. At first he had had his doubts as he had seen the DeLorean destroyed by a train but then what was to stop Doc building another? He didn't want to risk telling the confused man that he had just time travelled. He had had a hard enough time getting to grips with it his first time but after that he had been on many trips with Doc. In the last month he had been to the future to visit Verne and to the past to visit Jules. He had also been travelling with Jen to the distant future. Perhaps he had met the man then, he had talked to so many people it was impossible to remember them all.

That was it they were heading to Clara's. Marty had volunteered to take the stranger, who he had still not learnt the name of. As the house got closer they could see that something was wrong, very wrong. The beautifully posh house that occupied Doc and Clara was a complete mess. Some windows had been smashed and the door clearly kicked down. Marty jumped out the car whilst the stranger, as he had got used to calling him, was pulling up to the drive. He rushed to the door in horror and ran in. At this point he was very glad that Jennifer had decided to go home.

"Clara, Clara!" he yelled, "Doc, Einie!" Marty shouted in desperation. Just then a teenager appeared from around the corner with Clara at gun point. Marty recognised the criminal as one of Biff's goons. But how could he look so young? The last time he had seen him had been 1955.

"Calvin Klein?" the thug pondered. "So your in on the time travelling too?" Marty had a sense of realisation, but he still didn't know how Biff had acquired a time machine. He thought of the last time he had run in to this half-wit along with Biff's other cronies. Marty knew what he would fall for the old 'hey look' trick.

"Hey..." Marty was interrupted by the presence of the stranger, who had come up behind the thug and knocked him out cold. Clara turned to look at her rescuer,

"And you are?" she asked.

"Dr. Indiana Jones." the stranger said proudly. Wait, Marty remembered him now, that name wasn't hard to forget. His appearance was different last time though.

Marty decided to venture with Doc to visit Jules, who had settled down in the 1930's as a school head teacher. He had only met the stranger in passing. If he recalled correctly then Indiana worked at the museum. There was no doubt about it now; this man had time travelled.

"This is heavy." Marty thought out loud, both Clara and Dr. Jones glanced at him. Indiana looked shocked, that phrase, he had heard that hard to forget phrase before.

Back in his time, the kid had visited with Emmett but that was impossible. Not only did that mean the kid had time travelled but it also meant that Jules was from a different time. After all if his dad was from the future then it stands to reason that the child would be too. He thought about all the adventures he'd been on with Jules, there was no wonder he never seemed shocked or scared on them. The head had travelled through time, the kid had travelled through time but more importantly he had travelled through time. This gave him a glimmer of hope, he knew now that there was a way of getting back.

"OK, so are either of you going to explain to me what's going on?" Clara inquired. Marty and Indy stared blankly at each other for a minute.

"Well, that would be easy to explain..." Indy started.

"...if we knew what was going on our selves. Dr. Jones pulled up in the time...DeLorean and I offered to bring him here to see Doc. When, er, where is Doc?" Marty questioned.

"Erm, Emmett is visiting Jules." Clara explained, Marty knew exactly what she meant.

"Wait, so you both know Jules and Emmett too? Dr. Jones was completely lost now.

"Yes, we do." Clara said forgetting who she was talking about.

"This is getting really confusing. I think I need to sit down." Marty knew that they would have to explain to him what exactly was going on. Otherwise, he was likely to have a mental breakdown.

"Yeah, lets sit down. This is a long story..." Marty explained.

Indy had sat trying to take everything in for about an hour. He had seen and heard many things. But time travel was science fiction. He could contemplate what had happened. As they concluded the story the kid had offered to take him back to his own time which he had agreed to. It was only by chance that the time machine had worked the first time around. Clara had said she would clear some of the mess up before they arrived back. He sighed, at least now he could say he'd seen the eighties. Who knew if he'd still be around in 1985? He had wasted his time here, if he had worked everything out sooner then he could have explored. An adventure in the eighties, that would've been eventful he thought.

"We're ready to leave." the kid said with a slight hint of excitement in his voice. Indy gathered himself and headed to the door and looked around the Brown's house for the last time. He left and entered the DeLor... whatever it was called. Marty was soon behind him and entered the drivers seat. The kid murmured something about time circuits and flux capacitors, whatever they were and the car speeded up. Clara didn't agree with leaving in broad daylight but Marty had mentioned something about 'the Doc' doing it once before. There were three sonic booms and that was it. The street around them transformed. The Brown household changed from worn down and old to brand new. Everything was back to normal. Marty pulled up and gasped. Indy couldn't see a problem but then again this was the only time he had knowingly travelled in a time machine.

Marty proclaimed "Anywhere, I go there's always a Tannen! What the hell is Biff doing in 1930 anyway?" Marty stopped abruptly as he realised who he was talking to. "Never mind". Marty mumbled.

"Wait, that's one of the guy's who was in my office!" Indy replied. Marty thought, maybe they had more in common than either of them realised.


	4. We'll Meet in Time

**DISCLAIMER: **Just in case your wondering, no I don't own BTTF or Indiana Jones or anything affiliated with them. I wish I did but I don't so there.

**We'll Meet in Time**

12:15am

Riverside Drive

Hill Valley, California

13th May 1930

Biff turned and glared at the DeLorean for some moments before turning away and entering the house. Biff could either not see the car as it was the middle of the night or he was too stupid to realise that a DeLorean in 1930 was rare occurrence. Indy got out out of the car after a battle with the door which was after all gull winged. He rushed towards the house whilst Marty apprehensively followed behind. They silently entered the house wondering what to expect. It was dim in what appeared to be a long corridor with peeled wallpaper and a slight smell of damp. They could hear footsteps further down which Indy decided to pursue. Marty wondered if he had a plan or whether he was making it up as he went. The archaeologist and teenager came to a door which was wide open,

"Don't make it too obvious Biff." Marty commented which received a 'Sh' from Indy. When suddenly a light beamed through the corridor. Marty turned to check and see if anyone was behind them, he wish he hadn't. There was a loud slam and Marty fell to the ground. Indy watched the kid and dodged an attempt to knock him out too. There was no use in fighting though; he was surrounded. It would take a miracle to get him out of this one.

***

Dr. Brown had been pacing the floor for the past fifteen minutes trying to piece together some sort of plan. He needed to figure out what Biff wanted and who he was working for.

"Biff couldn't have come up with this himself. He must be working with someone. Maybe your original idea was right. They could be the Libyans." Jules commented.

"Don't you think I've thought of that? I thought of everything and nothing makes logical sense." The reply had left a deathly silence between them. Jules had to end it; the silence was killing him,

"You know, if I just sit down and think..." Jules sat down but had to get up as there was a knock at the door. He returned into the room carrying a letter, "...the solution presents itself." Jules continued with a touch of horror in his voice. He read the letter over and over before handing it to his dad who also read it over and over. The news had brought shock over them. Jules sat down once more and read the letter again.

'good evening, as you already know Biff is in 1930. I presume you have a lot of questions but first I want to inform you that we have captive, Dr. Indiana Jones and Marty McFly. If you want your questions answered and to see your friends again then follow these instructions.'

The instructions were clear, to save Marty and Indy from whatever fate they were destined they had to build a new time machine. That wasn't the problem. They also had to meet two different people in two different places, probably because they would be easier to deal with if they were separated. That wasn't the problem. The only thing that caused a problem was the identity of the mysterious author of the letter. They needed a plan which meant that they could escape easily and contact each other easily. Neither one of them had spoken after the letter had been read over and over. The silence revealed that both of them were hatching a plan. This time they needed one; Indy and Marty's lives were at risk. Plus, they both knew that Biff could be dangerous. They had no idea how dangerous his unidentified leader was but they were probably going to find out. After 30 minutes of silence suddenly, Emmett had a revelation,

"I know exactly what we're going to do." he said calmly and confidently.

***

Marty woke with a splitting headache to find Biff across from him sleeping. He went to get up but couldn't. He was tied to a chair along with Indiana who was facing the opposite direction. Most likely because their captors didn't want them conferring. Marty sighed, Biff had just become very dangerous. He tried to piece together what had happened but the last thing he remembered was the bright light. There was a creaking noise from upstairs and dust collapsed from the ceiling. They must be in the basement. Marty glanced around the room which was obviously very old. It was made entirely of stone and was therefore cold. He could see a door at the other end which was probably the only means of escape except for a small window. The noise from upstairs was now in the stairway. He could here every step that the person took which was towards them. The door opened and revealed a man in his mid-thirties with short black hair.

"Back from Sweden?" Indiana apparently knew the man.

"Well, after you reached the Pagan Temple. We headed back and for the past month I've been plotting revenge. That was my find and you had no right!"

"Now, now Forrestal. The best archaeologist won. What can I say?" Indy smugly said back.

"Ha! Well clearly not. You're here now and in quite an unfortunate position. You and your friend are going to enjoy your life in the dark ages. I'm sure." He laughed rather evilly and went back upstairs. Biff had only just woke up and started to laugh along with Forrestal who had now disappeared upstairs.

"This'll teach you, Calvin Klein or should I say Marty McFly?"

"You know what Biff I knew you were stupid but I guess I didn't know how stupid. You could get into a lot of trouble for this you know. Kidnapping?" Marty replied.

"Yeah maybe I will but it'll be worth every minute. I always knew that revenge on you would be sweet." Biff chuckled, he walked away and locked the door behind him. As soon as the door closed Indy began to shuffle.

"Come on kid, we gotta get out of here. If I was wearing my jacket this would be a lot easier." Indy shuffled even more in a desperate attempt to get free but it was no use. Marty followed suit but it was useless.

"This is heavy." Marty groaned.

"You can't think about weight at a time like this. Concentrate on the important things. Calvin!" Indy said jokingly. "I'm not gonna ask." he added whilst struggling. Marty was still doing the same but with no luck. Maybe, just maybe there was a glimmer of hope after all. He could reach his own pocket which if he was lucky had a pocket knife in. He strained to reach it and felt around in the first pocket without success. The second pocket was more difficult to reach but he managed it. The teenager fumbled around and hit the plastic handle.

"Yes!" He shouted rather loudly.

"Calm down, kid. You want them ass holes back down here?" Indy questioned.

"Not really but I've found my lucky charm." Marty said, now he was the smug one. He began to cut through the rope which bound them.

"Great kid. I'm hoping that means an escape route."

"Yeah." Marty agreed. He had little time now as the noise from upstairs had resurfaced. He was through. He pulled the ropes off and got up to face a camera. In a panic he rushed to Indy and after a flurry with the knife was free. They stood up and went to the door. The noise had grown louder now which meant that they were coming downstairs. They needed a plan and fast.


	5. Back to the Future

**DISCLAIMER:** Me, own Indiana Jones or BTTF? Yes of course! NO!! Why in the hell would I be writing this if I owned either one of the two films, I'd be in California getting a tan and living the life of luxury but I'm not so what does that tell you?

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Believe it or not we're only a quarter of the way through! If you're enjoying this please R+R!!!! Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you not tell I'm desperate? By the way at the end of this chapter you're going to think "Why the hell has she wrote two lots of the infamous "What the hell is that?" scenes?" I still don't have an answer for that except the fact that everyone loves them!**

**Back to the Future**

"OK, kid we need a plan and fast!" Marty went over and grabbed one of the chairs they had been bound to. He put it in front of the door handle therefore blocking whoever came in. "Great plan kid, just two flaws. Firstly, how are _we_ s'posed to get out and I don't think that's going to stop _them_ getting in." As he spoke three gunshots were fired and Indy pushed Marty to the ground and reached for his gun. He groaned realising he was in the wrong outfit. The usual leather jacket, fedora and whip had been replaced by his work suit for the time being. The door slammed open and Biff's face appeared which received an unwelcomed moan from Marty who was still on the floor. Biff went to kick him while he was down but was stopped by Indy who threw a punch to the side of his face. It wasn't what Biff expected, granted he'd never met the guy before but he was an archaeology professor not the violent kind. Marty got up and Biff towered over him. Marty glanced over his shoulder knowing that this was going to be a familiar situation.

"Biff, what the hell is that?" Marty pointed behind the towering giant who looked to the direction Marty had pointed. The shorter teen went to punch the giant but his fist was met by the giant's hand which clenched around his fist with ease. There was one thing he could do he kicked Biff in the groin and pushed him into the other vandals which worked like a domino effect and they all collapsed onto each other. Indy was the first to rush out of the door beckoning Marty to follow.

"Well done kid." Indy congratulated Marty as they rushed through the hallway to the front door. Indy reached to open it but it slammed open before he could. Stood there in the doorway was Doc and Jules probably attempting a rescue mission.

"Perfect timing, Doc" Marty chuckled. Biff came charging from behind and Marty and Indy pushed forward through Doc and Jules. They headed for the DeLorean with the hopes that four men would fit in there. It was a squeeze but they managed it and Doc inputted a destination date.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are we going? I only just got back here." Indiana commented.

"We need to travel as far away as possible where they can't find us so that we can create a plan of action." Jules said. "Hence forth, we are going to the future where we will have the advantage of knowing about it." He concluded with a smug tone. The car reached 75...80...85...88 with three sonic booms and two lines of fire the car was transported 85 years into the future.

"Where are we?" Marty questioned.

"Don't you mean when are we?" Jules added.

"OK, then when are we?" Marty corrected himself.

"We are once again descending towards Hill Valley, California October 21st 2015 which means you have to avoid your other self at all costs. That goes for all of us. We need to try and avoid future family and remember that there are two lots of me and Marty." Doc finalised with everyone looking slightly confused. He parked the DeLorean in an alley so that it would not be seen by his other self or the other Marty. They all exited and followed Doc who had explained that he knew exactly what he was doing. Indy was reluctant to follow he knew one old man that had got lost in their own museum which was no incentive to follow one now but he continued anyway. If Marty and Jules trusted him then he would have to. Doc lead them to a library and they headed inside.

"Firstly to prevent any paradoxes we must know who our future family are."

"Yeah but Doc won't that mean we know to much about the future?" Marty questioned.

"You know who your future kids are don't you?" Jules pointed out. Marty shrugged it off and kept quiet. Doc gave them all a pile of books for research. After about an hour they had discovered everything there was to know about their family in the future except Indy who hadn't found anything. "It probably just means that your family don't live in Hill Valley." Jules suggested who had discovered that in the future he had moved back to 1995 and married Franny Phillips, his old school crush. They had had two daughters called Emma and Nicole. Marty who had already pretty much known about his family had learnt that he had two sons and one daughter. Doc explained that because Marty had a changed the events of the future by avoiding hitting the Rolls Royce somewhere along the line they had decided to have another son. The other son was called Karl but the names of his other two children had remained the same, Marty Jr. and Marlene.

After the intensive research session they walked over to the Café 80's where they decided on a plan to stop Biff and Forrestal but they had to stop when Marty Jr. along with another girl and boy walked in.

"Yeah but the thing is Karl..." the identity of the other boy had been revealed. Doc nudged Marty who dived under the table, the last thing they needed was for him to be recognised. "...me and Emma aren't going anywhere. We want different things." Marty Jr. finished.

"Three Pepsi Perfects please!" the girl ordered who they presumed to be Marlene.

"Hey, MJ isn't that Emma out there now?" Karl questioned pointing to another teen girl who was stood outside the Café 80's. Marty Jr. ran out heading for Emma. As he got closer he identified Griff talking to her.

"What the hell is this?" MJ asked.

"Thank god Marty." Emma exclaimed and hugged him. Meanwhile, Marty who was hid under the table took the opportunity to exit the café whilst Marty Jr. was distracted with Emma and Karl and Marlene were sat at a booth in the other half of the restaurant. He got up and headed for the door when Karl got up and saw him.

"You're back then?"

"Erm yeah." Marty said and walked to the booth at which both Karl and Marlene were sat hoping that Karl would follow which he did. Luckily, Marty Jr. along with Emma had crossed the road away from Griff who was entering the doors of the café with his gang. He saw Marty and looked puzzled.

"McFly?" MJ, Karl and Marlene all turned to see Griff. "You were just outside and now you're here."

"Told you he had a few short circuits in his bionic implants." Marlene added. "He can't be in two places at once, idiot."

"Hey who you calling idiot butthead?" Griff threatened. Marty stood up; he had hated the Tannens and wasn't about to let Griff insult his future daughter.

"Leave her alone." Marty yelled in defiance.

"Alright punk!" Griff shouted. Marty looked over his shoulder and wished he was taller.

"What the hell is that?" Marty pointed over Griff's shoulder who fell for the classic trick. Marty went to punch him but his fist met Griff's hand. Doc, Jules and Indy looked on from their booth. The events looked all too familiar. They shared the same thought with Karl and Marlene who had seen Marty Jr. stand up to Griff on many occasions. The events played out and Marty ran out the door to be met by a little girl who was hopefully riding a skateboard or something to that effect.

"Hey kid, I need to borrow your..." He flipped the board over to read it. "...Roller-board?" Obviously, in this reality the hoverboard had not been invented. The so called roller-board was the same shape as a skate board except the wheels were in one row down the middle. Marty thought it would be impossible to ride but he had had a lot of practise on his skateboard. There was no time to think as Griff came running out of the café with his gang. "He's on a roller-board!" Data yelled. The gang and its leader entered their car and drove towards Marty at high speed. Indy looked on with frustration. He had only known one Tannen for a short period of time but was already annoyed with them. He went outside and continued viewing the events. Marty went round a corner on his board so he was out of sight. Griff followed until he was too out of sight. It took a while but Marty appeared around the corner with a self-satisfied smile. He wasn't carrying the board any more but Indy presumed he'd lost it in combat.

Marty entered the café in which Karl and Marlene seemed to have left. He looked around and saw Doc Brown and his son Jules.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Marty greeted them.

"Erm... nothing Marty are you done with your little escapade?" Jules questioned.

"Yeah, sure." He answered in an unsure tone. Indy entered the café and they all left. Marty followed behind as they walked to the DeLorean. They all entered but Marty looked around and sighed.

"You coming Marty?" Doc joked. Marty stared back at the car and mumbled 'I suppose' back. A teenager in the distance watched the events as the car seemingly vanished leaving behind fire tire tracks. His face was unidentifiable as it was now quite dark.

"Wait, hey!" He shouted up at the sky. He looked astonished and was thrown back by the force of the car.

"So where are we going?" Marty asked.

"Well Marty. While you were busy with Griff we formed a plan." Doc answered.

"You never call me 'Marty', Doc Brown."

"Of course I do. What else could I call you? Besides you never call me 'Doc Brown'."

"You generally call me MJ and I've always called you Doc Brown."

"Great Scott!" Doc, Jules and Indy said in synch with realisation; the boy wasn't in fact Marty but Marty Jr. hence the name MJ.

The teenager in 2015 came out of the shadows there was only one person it could be: Marty.


	6. Forward to the Past

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I still don't own BTTF or Indiana Jones. Well not that I know of anyway. I make no profit from this story blablabla...

**Forward to the Past**

Marty looked up to the sky in desperation. How could they just leave him in 2015? He sighed and wondered. What was he going to do? Hopefully, they would come back for him. They wouldn't just abandon him. He listened and smiled; there were the familiar booms of the time machine. He looked around but it wasn't in sight. Great, he thought, now he was going crazy and stuck in 2015. He heard footsteps behind and he spun around to be greeted with Biff.

"Well, lookee what we have here!" Biff laughed evilly and stepped towards him. Marty edged backwards but was met by Biff's gang who grabbed him. He struggled but it was no use. There was one of him and three of them. "Always the little hothead huh?" Biff clenched his fist and aimed it up towards Marty's face. There was a loud bang and Marty collapsed. "Get him in the car." Biff signalled towards their vehicle and laughed once more.

In the distance three teenagers were walking.

"He started fighting with Griff again." Karl explained to Beth and Emma who looked worried.

"So where is he now?" Emma sobbed just as three people in the back ground knocked over a bin. She could just make out their faces. "Isn't that Biff Tannen?" She headed closer and Karl along with Beth apprehensively followed. "They've got MJ!" She exclaimed and ran over to them but was stopped by Karl.

"You can't just run over there to four people who are bigger and stronger than us." Beth exclaimed.

"But what about MJ?" She continued running as he turned to think.

"Wait!" Karl shouted which caught the attention of the gang. The biggest one who Emma had presumed to be Biff headed over to her. She stared at him but didn't run. She wasn't about to back down to Biff Tannen. As he came closer she saw that it was too young to be Biff therefore it must be Griff.

"Griff!" she said under her breath. He went to grab her but she dodged and threw a punch which missed him entirely; he was to tall for her. Now she knew how MJ felt. Karl and Beth watched from the distance and worked up the courage to go and help Emma. They headed over slowly but surely and Beth tapped Biff on the shoulder then ducked. Karl shoved him and he tripped over a bench which was directly behind him. They ran towards Marty who was regaining conciousness. As they got closer Emma stared puzzled. "That's not MJ. It looks more like your dad." She directed her comment to Karl who was now puzzled himself by this statement.

"My dad's 47! It's got to be MJ. We should help him anyway!" Emma agreed she wasn't about to leave the guy whoever he was to the hands of thugs.

Everyone had always commented that Emma must have got her fighting spirit from her mum because her dad was more scientific. You would've expected Karl or Beth to fight. Karl was the brother of MJ who was always standing up to Griff and Beth she was the granddaughter of Dr. Indiana Jones! Emma was just the daughter of a scientist and the granddaughter of a scientist. She thought that compared to the McFly's or Jones' that her family was really boring. Karl was the son of a rock musician and the grandson of an author. Beth was the daughter of Mutt Jones who was a professor of archaeology and the granddaughter of Indiana Jones who was also a professor of archaeology. Well, to the untrained eye they were anyway. For once Emma wanted to be the one who fought to protect the so called MJ.

She was thrown from her train of thought as Griff, Biff whoever he was came charging at her. She jumped to the ground and he ran into a lamp post. Beth and Karl were fighting off the others whilst the teenage boy who was believed to be MJ was lying on the ground. She ran over to him. He was stirring but not fully recovered. She knelt down next to him and he turned to look at her.

"Mum, mum is that you?" He questioned.

"Mum?" She murmured. "There, there now. You were knocked out but you seem fine. Just a bruise on your head. Stay th..." She stopped mid sentence as a result of the Tannen grabbing her. Beth and Karl had been overpowered by the rest of the gang. The were defeated. "Listen Tannen. Leave me alone. Leave my friends alone and leave Mar... McFly alone." Emma demanded.

"No, why don't you make like a tree and get out of here. McFly is mine and you can't stop me." Tannen had his back to Marty who was getting up. He grabbed a loose slat of one bench and swung. Tannen stood looking bewildered but didn't fall. "This is going to be harder than I anticipated." Emma whispered. She elbowed Tannen in the face and he let go of her. She ran to try and help Beth and Karl. After a long struggle all the members of the gang were down but getting up. Karl and Beth started running. Emma waited for McFly and eventually grasped his hand and pulled him away. They ran to Hill Dale. Marty took the opportunity to look around at his future home. It had been cleaned up and now looked like a presentable street. Anyone would be lucky to live on this street. They reached the house and all entered to be greeted by Marty Sr. and Jennifer who looked worried. Their faces lit up when the person they suspected to be Marty Jr. walked in the room. The alleged Marty Jr. was struck with realisation; Doc had always said never to interact with your future self as it could cause a paradox.

"You know what, I...forgot...something." He turned around and saw the girl who had rescued him stood in the street. He ran before anyone else could say anything. Emma followed him; she had to know who he was. They reached the town centre again. Luckily, Biff was no-where to be seen.

"Hey wait!" Emma shouted behind him. "You're not Marty Jr. are you? Who are you?" She asked with curiosity. He was startled by her presence and apprehensively answered. There was no time to stop and think about his answer. He would just tell her straight out. After all how much change would that make to the future.

"I'm Marty McFly Sr. I came here in a time machine and I'm from the year 1985." Marty awaited her reaction; the one were they looked at you like were crazy. It was how Doc had looked at him when he first visited 1955 and the second time. Emma went through a thought process until and then responded.

"You're in luck. I'm one of four people in the whole world in this time that wouldn't find you crazy after that statement. I'm Emma Brown, daughter of Jules Brown and therefore granddaughter of your friend Emmett Brown." Marty looked astonished, now he could see it in her, she had the same eyes except they weren't brown they were green. "We have to get you to the past as soon as possible. Otherwise you could disrupt the time continuum." She was definitely like her granddad he thought. "We'll go back to mine. No-ones there; they're on some holiday. I didn't go because I've got school work to catch up on. Come on lets go."

Emma had been sat for an hour with some blue prints for the DeLorean. "I can't do this. I'm no good at science." Marty thought, the granddaughter of a scientist and she can't even do science. "How are you at science?" She asked Marty.

"Well, it's not one of my strong points." Marty explained.

"Great Scott!" Emma exclaimed. "I know exactly what we're going to do!"


	7. The Wicked Time Travellers

**DISCLAIMER: **In case you were wondering I still don't own BTTF or Indiana Jones. Believe me I'm trying but it's not going very far...

**The Wicked Time Travellers of the Space/Time Continuum**

"We need to get you back. Otherwise we could cause a major paradox!" Doc exclaimed which provoked positive remarks from Jules and Indy who were in favour of prevent the global catastrophe. "A plan is what we need." Doc added which again received positive comments. "Are there any suggestions then?" Doc questioned. "Any at all?"

"How about we get in the DeLorean, drive to 88Mph and get my ass back to the future?" MJ smugly commented.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Doc agreed. All four of them headed to the DeLorean which was a tight squeeze for them but they managed it. The car revved up and reached the speed of 88Mph. Usually the sound of three sonic booms filled the air but there was silence and then the car grinded to a halt. There was something wrong. "What in the name of Isaac H. Newton?" Doc exclaimed whilst getting out of the car. He inspected it carefully checking every inch. "Great Scott." he said from the back of the car which caused the three passengers to jump. "Do you know what this means?"

"What Doc, what?" replied MJ, hesitantly.

"The micro-chip is fried. This could take at least a month to re-build."

"Wait, but that means I'm stuck here. I can't be stuck here I've got a life in 2015, I've got a girl." MJ cried out with a sigh.

Emma had been developing her plan whatever it was to send Marty home. "So, how's it coming?" Marty questioned with anxiety to get home.

"Sh. You can't rush these things otherwise you could end up in the dark ages!" She said still concentrating on her plans. "As soon as..." she paused to pull out a screw "...the new flux capacitor..." once again there was a pause this time to measure something "... is made, which shouldn't take me long, we'll have you home in no time. No pun intended." She finished whilst hammering a glass rod.

"You know, I don't think that's..." there was a loud crash, bang and small explosion. "...safe." Marty apprehensively finished.

"Well done Sherlock. Now what am I supposed to do. To get you home we need a flux capacitor and there in the hands of thieves. I mean..."

"What do you mean thieves?" Marty interrupted.

"Marty, you know that kind of information could cause a paradox."

"But you just told me about thieves."

"Exactly. Anyway, without a flux capacitor I'm afraid you're stuck here which could end in disaster."

"Stuck here? But I can't be stuck here. I've got a life back in 1985. I've got a girl."

"Yeah, don't you think I'm aware of you marital status. I am dating your son you know." There was an awkward silence which was only disturbed by the ticking of a clock in the background. It was enough to drive anyone insane. Emma stood up and began to pace. "There's only one thing for it; we have to wait either until granddad, dad and uncle Indy come back with the DeLorean which seems more and more unlikely as time goes by. Or we can wait for Biff to attempt kidnapping you again and steal his."

"I'd prefer option A."

"Yeah, me too."

They sat around watching TV for about an hour before Emma went off to bed and directed Marty to his. There was nothing more she could do. Damn parents and grandparents, she thought. If they weren't scientists then she wouldn't be expected to magically make a device that can travel through time. She wouldn't have disappointed Marty and MJ would probably back in the future. What if he doesn't get back? What if Marty Sr and Jennifer presume that Marty is MJ? What would that mean? She would actually have to date some who in reality was 30 years older than her. At least he's kind of cute, she thought. There was a million and one questions that she needed answered and there was only one person that she could ask them to. She got out of bed and silently headed downstairs to the basement. The door swung open to reveal what was as far from the average basement as possible. In fact it was futuristic with different gadgets. There were a few blue prints, loads of scrapped ideas and a flux capacitor! Emma carefully stepped to the flux capacitor and lifted it from the shelf on which it stood. She plugged it in to another piece of machinery and then with what looked like a remote she typed in a sequence of numbers. The capacitor flashed and the room transformed around her. She had time travelled with what was obviously a portable flux capacitor. Suddenly, she was in a different home somewhere else, a family home. There were two girls sat watching TV with two adults who were most likely their parents. They were a model family, all happy, all getting along just fine. There was a loud knock at the door when Biff and his gang came charging in. They grabbed the two adults and the youngest child. The other girl resisted trying to fight them off. She ran to the door when her father shouted, "The McFlys will help you." She ran out of the door and Emma watched with tears flooding to her eyes. Then the scene faded. She turned off what was apparently a flux capacitor and turned to the doorway which was blocked by a figure which she couldn't quite make out. She slightly screamed and then the figure moved forward; it was only Marty.

"Hey, what are you doi..." Marty stopped as he saw the supposable flux capacitor. "Have you had that all the time I've been stuck here?" Marty questioned.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. And you've only been here like a day. Cool it!" Emma explained. "This machine is a failed flux capacitor. It was my dad's attempt at building one which could transport you to other places as well as different times. Anyway, while he was building it my sister and I kinda dropped it. But it turns out it works even better. It shows you your memories. Say you want to see what you remember from being a child. You just type in the date and you can watch the memory replay itself. Ok?" Emma finalised.

"Yeah, ok. So is this where all your dad's inventions are kept?"

"Some of them but mostly their granddad's inventions that went wrong. You can stay here if you want. I'll be two minutes." Emma rushed off upstairs hoping Marty wouldn't mess around with the inventions. Some of them were quite dangerous. She remembered when her granddad had told her about the time Marty had used his amplifier and pretty much destroyed it.

Marty wondered around the basement checking out all the pieces of equipment that Doc and Jules had tried to make. He looked hopelessly at the flux capacitor and thought of home. It wasn't the first time that he was stuck somewhere else. He turned on the capacitor but before he could type in a date he was transported back to Emma's memory, the family who were kidnapped. He watched it confused by the events. There was Jules with his future wife and obviously his two kids Emma and her sister. Biff charged in with his gang and kidnapped Jules, the wife and Emma's sister. He heard Jules say "The McFlys will help you" and then the memory faded. Marty stepped back from the machine into something or someone. He turned around and it was Biff. He backed off not wanting another fight again.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not. I suggest you make this easy cos we've that butthead Jules' daughter." Once again a couple of the gang members grabbed him. They took him outside, he wasn't trying to fight again and he didn't want to put Emma into any unnecessary trouble after the memory he had just seen. They walked to their DeLorean and forced him inside along with Emma. The car speeded up to 88Mph. This time Biff had succeeded.


	8. Anytime, Anyplace

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Indiana Jones or Back to the Future and make no money from this story. Bla bla bla.

**Anytime, Anyplace**

"We just need a plan. Come on think! If two scientists and an archaeologist can't figure out what to do there's no hope for anybody else." Jules exclaimed.

"You're right. Plus, we must avoid leaving Marty in 2015 because it will cause a..." Before Doc could finish speaking MJ and Jules finished the sentence for him.

"...major paradox." They stood in silence, all four of them in deep thought. They had more than one problem on their hands. Not only had they got to get MK back to the future but they had to bring Marty back from the future and send Indiana forward to the past. Then they also had to stop Biff and his gang and get the DeLorean back into the hands of its rightful owner.

"This is useless! What about the train?" MJ questioned hopefully.

"Yes, what about the train?" Jules repeated towards Doc with the expectancy that something was already wrong with and that's why he hadn't brought it up in the first place.

"The train? Great Scott! Why didn't I think of that?" Doc puzzled and Jules answered smugly,

"I can think of a few reasons." He then smiled whilst Doc ran out of the house with the others following. He headed to his garage murmuring something. He was met by three unwanted faces, one familiar face and another unknown face although he felt connected to them. The three unwanted faces were that of Biff's goons.

"Biff's sorry he couldn't be here in person but he's got bigger fish to boil." One of them said.

"It's fry you dork." The familiar face replied smugly just as Jules, MJ and Indy ran into the room.

"Great, everyone's here." Matchstick exclaimed and then turned to Skinhead, "Biff didn't tell us everyone would be here!" he said with a tone of annoyance. "OK, we've come to make you a deal. If you want your friend Marty in the right time along with your relative Emma you have to build another time machine before midnight tomorrow." With that they entered the train. Doc, Jules, MJ and Indy stood and watched all feeling helpless as the fiends had Marty and MJ at gunpoint. The train began to hover and broke through the roof leaving debris crashing to the ground.

"This is heavy. Not only have they got my girl but they've got my dad. This can't end well." MJ sighed.

The train was set for 17th June 1692 and with the new teleporting device Doc had installed it was possible to change actually destinations. They had inputted Salem.

"You know, I'm surprised. Not only are you reasonably good at history but you can use a time machine and I thought your case was completely hopeless." Marty said in a rebellious tone towards the three of them. The one who was still holding them at gunpoint punched Marty.

"That'll teach you." 3D laughed and the others followed.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Emma yelled under pressure. They arrived at the destination point. The door opened and 3D shoved Marty out of the train. "Hey, wait. What are you doing? You can't do that." Emma shouted trying to help Marty back in. They pushed her out too and began to hover.

"Watch us." All three replied smugly in unison. They stood watching helplessly.

"Great, just great. We don't look like witches at all." Emma said sarcastically, knowing full well they were in Salem at the time of the witch trials. "Who knows how long we'll be here. I can't survive like this. I miss 2015. Stupid time machines. We would've been better off if it had remained destroyed. This is all your fault." She yelled at Marty.

"My fault? How in the hell is this my fault?" Marty answered also shouting.

"If you hadn't had got stuck in 2015 then I wouldn't have tried to help you and everything would have been just fine."

"Hey I didn't ask you to stop and help me. I was just fine without you."

"Of course you were." She responded being sarcastic again. There was an awkward silence between them again and both sighed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Can't you do some science or something and make another time machine."

"Yeah, because that's really possible in 1692. It's a good job that we're in the middle of the woods because by now we'd probably be branded as witches and running for our lives."

"Wait. Did they have male witches?"

"Not to scare you or anything but yeah they did. I don't think they actually cared who they were killing as long as they were..." Emma went quiet and listened intently. There was someone approaching, someone or something. "Sh." Emma mimicked and hid behind a tree. Marty copied and hid behind a different tree. There were definitely people coming now. Emma glanced back to check. There was no-one around. She turned back around and saw a light heading towards her which seemed to be of an orangey colour. "Great, just great." She signalled to Marty and they turned round to be met by a group of angry people. Emma suddenly shouted, "He's a witch!" and pointed at Marty who was grabbed by a number of the stranger who had appeared. "Please, help me. He kidnapped me." She begged then turned to wink at Marty who looked both shocked and worried.

"What are we going to do?" MJ questioned still quite panicky. "We can't just leave them with those goons."

"With those goons or worse." Doc replied. He lifted out a pocket device with blinking lights on and dials. "This device monitors where and when the train and the original DeLorean go and after the train left it departed to sometime in 1692 Salem, Massachusetts. Then it left rather hastily back to 1985." He explained.

"This is heavy." Indy exclaimed with a shocked face.

"Exactly what I was thinking." MJ agreed. "If they've left them in 1692 then there deal was a complete lie. Plus, if my dad is trapped in 1692 then how the hell am I gonna be born?" MJ sat down in a fluster.

"Don't panic, I'm sure the girl can get them out of it." Jules tried to reassure MJ.

"Who Emma? Dad's got a better chance of getting them out of there. She hates anything to do with science. I miss her." MJ sobbed.

"Surely, if they returned to 1985 then we can go to their hid out and steal their time machine, hopefully without them realising it. One person should go in and distract them whilst the other three rescue Marty and Emma. We can then return everyone to their rightful time and then everything will be sorted." Indy procrastinated. "Although, I don't think it will be that easy."

Emma was sat surrounded by strangers somewhere in a random town and in a random time. Marty had been taken to some jail to await trial and it was all thanks to her. The plan had not gone entirely as she had suspected. Gradually, the strangers began to drift off into sleep and she saw her chance to get Marty and hopefully escape to some other town. There was a huge risk that she could get caught and if that was the case they would be in dire trouble. She snuck out and headed towards the jail where there were luckily no guards. There was a small window with fragile bars which she snapped pretty easily. She quietly murmured Marty's name and waited for a call back. There was no response so she kept calling in the hopes that he was asleep and just couldn't hear her. Marty shouted back and she threw in a rope that she had acquired from the strangers home.

"Climb out of there Marty." She once again whispered quietly. He began climbing up as she could feel the weight on the rope. A cold clammy hand was placed on her shoulder and she dropped the rope. The hand was that of a guard who she tried to punch but failed and was dragged off into the jail cell. "Great, just great."

"So you decided to rescue me eh? Fantastic job you've done." Marty angrily cried out.

"Yeah, well you're still stuck here so it's not like you've done any better." It was going to be a long night.


	9. It's About Time

DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own the two brilliant films BTTF and Indiana Jones. I wish I did but I don't.**

**The last little bit is BTTF and 17 Again (I don't own that either.) combined. It's my own personal little tribute. Both are awesome.**

**It's About Time**

"We have to find out where they've took them. Where is the corrampulator?" Doc exclaimed whilst searching through a pile of various metal objects. The others gaped back at him with confusion. Even Jules had never heard of such a contraption.

"And a corrampanator is?" MJ asked the question which was on everyone's minds.

"A corrampulator" Doc corrected "is a high tech piece of machinery which I built to ensure that I always know where the time machine is. Unfortunately it only works for the DeLorean as I constructed it whilst building the second DeLorean time machine. It displays the exact place, time and date of where the DeLorean is. Regrettably, it doesn't always work and only two of the three are usually right. Now, all we really need is the place and date they have departed to and the rest is history."

"OK, I get why we could use it but don't we need to find out where the train has gone not the DeLorean." Jules pondered.

"You are absolutely right Jules. But if we know where the DeLorean is we know where to find Biff and more importantly we can get the DeLorean and try to find Marty and the girl." Doc explained himself. "Hah! I've found it." Doc held up what looked like a tin can with random numbers and letters on it. "Now if I turn it on like so." He turned a knob and pushed a dial which made a small satellite attached to the top spin rapidly and beep uncontrollably. There was a small screen which displayed the date, time and place which flashed after about 10 seconds. The satellite stopped turning and the beeping stopped. The display read, 'Time: 11:36am Date: 14th November 1985 Place: 27 Hill and Main, Hill Valley, California, USA' "Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed "If the machine is accurate Biff and his gang are in Hill Valley today!" He headed out of the room as fast as he could and got into his car. The others followed apprehensively.

"Are we not going to come up with some sort of plan?" Jules asked.

"No time. They could time travel between now and then." Doc exclaimed.

"Great! Some action." Indy yelled excited. They all got into the car and headed off to 27 Hill and Main. "So where is this place anyway?" Indy questioned.

"Hill and Main is the main street in Hill Valley. So it could be anywhere from 'Ruth's Frock Shop' to that gym place." Jules replied. They parked in Courthouse square and split up so that they could hopefully find Biff better or at least the DeLorean. Indy headed off down some alley. Jules went round the movie place. Doc inspected the courthouse itself and MJ searched the gym which was formally Lou's Café and soon to be Café 80's. After about half an hour the DeLorean was spotted by MJ down a side alley near the gym. He looked around searching for Biff or one of his gang with no look until he turned around.

"Looking for me, butthead." The familiar face of Biff greeted MJ's face. Biff towered over him and laughed as the three gang members surrounded MJ.

"As a matter of fact I was looking for you. I needed to show you something." MJ pointed behind Biff who gullibly turned around. MJ rammed into him and he fell. MJ saw his chance to escape and jumped over Biff who reached out and tripped MJ up. "I see you not as stupid as you look." Biff signalled to his gang members and they headed to MJ and hauled him up.

"I suppose it's poetic justice, two McFly's captured by the same man." Biff laughed cruelly at his own joke along with his gang. He punched MJ straight in the gut as MJ was helplessly restrained by the members. He fell to the ground in pain. As they headed off to the DeLorean Biff felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned to be greeted by a blow to the face. Indy and Jules showed up just in the nick of time.

After a long and tedious battle Indy, Jules and MJ drove off to find Doc in the DeLorean.

"It's a good job Biff's gang are complete idiots otherwise they woulda nailed me. Thanks." MJ commented.

"No problem, kid." Indy replied.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Jules also responded. They drove around the courthouse twice until they spotted Doc who was happy to see them. "Quick Dad get in." He rushed in the car and they drove off.

They arrived back at Doc's house and came up with a plan of action to rescue Emma and Marty. "But we still don't know where or when the hell they are." Jules pointed out. "Unless you've got another one of those corrampula whats-its."

"No, I don't but I have a plan. One of us goes back to when Marty and the girl were kidnapped and simply notes the destination."

"As simple as that sounds. What about paradoxes and seeing your other self and whatever." MJ added.

"That's why the person goes back before we all walk into the garage and hides till they come." Jules said whilst apparently having a brain wave.

"Ok, so who goes?" MJ questioned.

"I'll go." Indy volunteered.

***

"So have you got anymore clever ideas, Einstein?" Marty angrily questioned.

"No, do you?" She answered in annoyance. "We could just break out of here plain and simple. But that would risk getting caught again and facing worse charges than we are already. Although then again we would be out of here free to go." She sighed at the predicament.

"I think telling the whole freaking town that I was a witch was a bad idea in the first place! Not only did I get arrested but you did in the process of attempting to rescue me which you wouldn't have had to do if you had not told them I was a witch, so really this is all your fault."

"Yes, but we wouldn't have been in this godforsaken place if you hadn't got stuck in 2015 and you hadn't got attacked by Biff's gang and you hadn't need to have been rescued by me and my friends and you hadn't needed to get home to prevent a paradox and you hadn't used people's personal memory machines and you hadn't been to preoccupied watching other people's memories to stop Biff. So if this is anyone's fault it's yours." Emma exclaimed almost crying. There was an awkward silence after that. Marty couldn't help but think about the memory he had seen and how Emma had known about him seeing it. He couldn't help thinking about seeing Biff kidnap Emma's family which included Jules. He couldn't help thinking about what Jules had told Emma, 'the McFlys will help you' and how Emma had not asked them for help. Marty's train of thought was broken by Emma who began to explain the memory. "My dad bad built a machine to prevent people travelling through time who didn't actually have a purpose. Naturally Biff was threatened by the machine and so kidnapped them. They've been on 'holiday' for three months now and no-one thinks it's suspicious when the Brown's are involved. Always making crackpot inventions which most of the time cause a blackout throughout the entire town. Anyway, I tried rescuing them on a number of occasions which obviously failed and for some unknown reason they never kidnap me well until now that is. That's why I kept going back to rescue them, it seemed to be no threat to me. Now I don't know what to do." Emma was now holding back the tears, her speech was breaking as if she couldn't talk anymore and she sat down and hugged her knees. Marty headed over and placed an arm around her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma nodded reluctantly. "Jules, your dad, told you to come to us, the McFly's why didn't you?"

"You have enough problems and plus with you getting…" Emma stopped abruptly "…I can't reveal information about the future. Let's leave it as you have enough problems." There was silence again but not as awkward as the last one when suddenly two guards burst in. "Oh, crap."

Marty woke up the next morning with a girl sat next to him. He was a little delirious. "Mum, mum is that you?"

"There, there you've been asleep for almost nine hours now."

"I had a horrible nightmare, I was in some jail during the witch trails."

"That was no dream." Marty sat up suddenly and looked around he had a cracking headache. "The guards hit you and you passed out. I don't exactly know what the point in it was. Maybe they got some twisted pleasure out of it." Emma elucidated. She starred at him smiling, "I'm suddenly seeing you in a completely different light Marty."

"Great." Marty said under his breathe, he either knew what was coming or didn't want to know what was coming. Then Emma did something completely unexpected she leant forward and kissed him, he pushed her away. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He yelled and scattered away from her.

"Oh you want to play games, I can play games." She grabbed him and stroked his cheek. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Emma, stop. We can't do this. Plus, I'm like 30 years older than you."

"Maybe I like an older man and at the minute I would say you're about a year older than me."

"But in the future I'm not."

"Yeah, but this is the past and your different here. I mean really different."

"But what about MJ?"

"You're right. I suppose. Oh god, what am I doing." She let go of Marty and stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not the weirdest situation I've been in."


	10. Escape from Salem

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the movies and won't for any of the chapters following this. (I thought I'd write that so I don't have to keep writing it. I just wish I'd thought of it earlier!)**

**Escape from Salem**

"Whatever. I'm getting outta here with or without you." Whilst she spoke she clambered up the wall towards the window in which she had tried to rescue Marty. The bars which were blocking it were old and rusty which she thought should make it easier to escape. There was a ledge sticking out of the wall which made it easier for her to attempt breaking the bars. She glanced back down on the on looking Marty and didn't realise the height she had climbed. Outside were two rather big guards; there was no way she could tackle them herself. "Or you coming or not?" She questioned Marty looking down at him once more.

"Maybe…" he said hesitantly. She turned back to see the guards once more. Skilfully she removed the bars and held on to one and aimed it directly at the first guards head. She dropped it praying that it would reach. It landed at the side of him with a loud bang which woke the entire town.

"Crap!" she murmured under her breathe and then she once again turned to Marty and whispered, "We might have a problem." In the distance Emma's statement was confirmed when a couple of figures came out of there houses, if you could call them that, and tried to locate the source of the noise. She jumped down from the window so that she wasn't seen but had forgot about the height and hoped she would land softly. She closed her eyes but rather than being met by the cold hard floor she was met by Marty who had caught her. "Thanks." She said shyly whilst blushing.

"No problem." He smiled back and put her down. "Now what is the problem."

"Well, I, err, kinda dropped a metal bar which made a noise and most likely woke the entire town up." Marty starred wide eyed into the distance. "Err, sorry." He moved towards the door and stood behind it whilst it crashed open. Then he pushed it backwards hoping that the force would knock out whoever had opened it. "Oh. My. God. Clever move Marty but you just hit Indy. Wait, Indy. We're saved!" She took a fleeting look at Indy who was now knocked out cold on the floor "Well, we're sorta saved!" She ran out of the door where the two guards had been knocked out with the metal presumably by Indy. Doc, Jules and MJ were there waiting for them. She ran and greeted MJ with a amorous hug and then pondered for a moment, "But how did you know we were here?" She questioned suspiciously.

"No time to explain. Come on." Doc responded. They all lifted Indy and ran through the woods towards the DeLorean. Once they were all in Emma questioned again,

"How did you know we were here? And for that matter how the hell did you get here."

"To put a hell of a long story short, we basically stole the DeLorean back from Biff, then Indy went back in time and found out where you had been taken to. He came back, told us and we set off in an attempt to rescue you." Jules finished.

"I thought you were making a long story shorter?" Marty questioned, jokingly.

"What did you want me to say? We knew where to rescue you because we're psychic?" Jules joked back.

"No, but that would have made a great story." Emma chuckled. "Anyway, can me and MJ please go back to the future now?"

"I think you'd better. Anymore disruption of the present could completely alter the future and/or the past." Doc explained. The time and date were inputted into the key pad and the time circuits switched on. Finally they were going back to the future. After speeding up to about fifty they came to an abrupt halt.

"What's the hell's wrong now?" Marty asked frustrated by the bad luck he seemed to be having.

"Well, there is one of two problems. Firstly there's a big ass train in the way most likely Biff back from the future once again and secondly there's a person stood behind the DeLorean, doing god knows what." Jules explained also frustrated by the last days events. His suspicions were right and Biff came out of the train followed by his gang who appeared to have caught another teenage girl. Emma stared wide eyed at the girl and obviously knew her,

"Oh my god, oh my god! That's my sister. That means…" She jumped out of the car as quick as possible and headed towards the train. "Leave her alone you bastards!!" MJ came rushing out of the car towards Emma and restrained her from getting any closer to Biff than necessary.

"Sorry, we can't do that. So you can either surrender or leave her in the palms of my hands." Biff shouted happily, thinking he'd won.

"It's 'clutches', Biff, leave her in the clutches of my hands." Matchstick corrected. Biff stared at him unimpressed by his superior intelligence, if you could call it that. Matchstick turned away from him.

"So what's it gonna be, girl. You surrendering or am I gonna have to kill her." He threatened.

"Wait, stop! What are the terms of this surrender?" Emma questioned, slyly.

"The terms?" Biff looked back puzzled.

"Yeah, the terms. Like, who has to surrender and what your gonna do to us if we surrender?"

"Oh, the terms. Erm, you and that butthead…" he signalled towards MJ, "have to erm, come with us and erm, see Forrestal."

"Those terms didn't sound made up at all." Emma whispered to MJ sarcastically. She turned back to Biff, "So two of us have to surrender in order to save one persons life? That hardly seems fair." Emma continued confident in what she was doing.

"Yeah, well. Life isn't fair, deal with it."

"That's not very provocative. If I were you and god help me I hope I never am. I would go back in your little stolen time machine and re-think your plans. Or at the very least, make-up some better terms." She snickered slightly, clearly enjoying herself when suddenly the man stood behind the car grabbed MJ and held him at gunpoint. The man was revealed to be Forrestal.

"Ok, now do you think it's fair. You surrender to save your sister and your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I suppose it's fair now." She said still quite confident. "but I still don't understand what you need me for?"

"Well, that's simple. Who are your father and grandfather? Hopefully, you've inherited some genes from them and don't take after your mother or grandmother. We need you to build another time machine."

"Still though why me, why not my dad or grandpa?"

"You're the most vulnerable and the most easy to target." After everything she still looked confident. MJ was panicked along with Emma's sister, Biff and Forrestal were obviously confident and the onlookers who were pretty much as helpless as Emma also looked panicked. But she didn't, she was calm, she knew where this was going. Suddenly, her confidence became clear as she pulled out a gun and aimed it at Forrestal who dropped his gun. Now, he was the helpless one. He shouted towards Biff,

"For god sake let the child go!" he yelled in a panic and Biff did exactly what he was told like a trained dog. She ran towards Emma who was smiling again,

"Don't worry I know exactly what my terms are. I want you all to get in that train, fly to some random destination and never return."

"Gladfully." Forrestal nodded and headed towards the train. Emma still pointed the gun at him. They all got in a flew up into the sky and blasted off to 'some random destination'. The onlookers came out of the car.

"Now can we go back to the future?" She asked now also frustrated.

"Afraid not. If you go back to the future you'll be just as vulnerable. It isn't definite that Biff won't return so you need to be somewhere safe until we can be sure that he isn't a threat." Doc explained. "We need to be somewhere that he won't find us, where he couldn't find us."

"I have an idea." Indy said. "We head back to my time and buy some plane tickets to Egypt."

"Egypt, why Egypt?" Marty questioned.

"Because, I have a friend there who can help us. Plus, not even Forrestal would think to find us there."


	11. Egypt, 1930

**Egypt, 1930**

"What exactly should I pack for Egypt?" Emma questioned. "I mean, I know it's hot there but just how hot? What factor sun lotion will I need?"

"Calm down. Sun lotion? What is sun lotion?" Indy asked confused.

"Emma, sun lotion wasn't invented until the late 1930's. You can't take anything to the past that was not invented." Dr. Brown explained. They had returned to 2015 briefly, so that Emma and MJ could acquire clothes for their trip to Egypt. They had also been back to 1985 for Marty and Doc to get supplies as well.

"I still don't see why I can't go. Everyone else is." Nicole complained.

"Because, as I explained earlier. We can't have you running around in the past. It's bad enough we're gonna be. Plus, I can't see him kidnapping you again. So you're staying here with grandma Clara and the McFly's. Ok?" Emma had gone over the subject a million times now and was getting aggravated. Nicole stormed off after this and obviously was upset. "She's not in danger here. Why can't she accept that? I mean we're all in danger pretty much anywhere we go at least with grandma and your family she'll be safe. If Biff comes after us again there's no telling what he might do. She can't be in that danger. I'm right, right?" Emma elaborated clearly worried about leaving her sister to MJ.

"Of course your right. She's safer here." MJ agreed hugging, Emma.

"Good. Lets go then." They all said there final goodbyes to Nicole and Clara who had decided to see them off and at long last left for Egypt, 1930. None of them with the exception of Indy and Jules were thrilled to be leaving but it was the safest bet for a good few weeks and if Biff didn't show up again they would conclude that they were safe from him.

"Sallah!" Indy yelled happy to see his old friend again. "How've ya been?"

"I've been good, Indy. I am so pleased to see you again. And who are these?" He smiled glaring down at the five strangers Indy had brought along.

"Tourists. They've never been to Egypt before. This is my friend, Dr. Jules Brown as you know and his dad, Dr. Emmet Brown."

"Oh yes. Indy has told me so much about you." Sallah grinned shaking the hands of Jules and Doc. "And these three are?" He asked still smiling whilst looking at Marty, MJ and Emma.

"Oh, these are my nephews, Marty and…" He paused thinking of a pseudonym for MJ as Sallah would certainly not believe that 17 year old Marty was the father of 17 year old Marty Jr.

"…Calvin Brown!" MJ yelled after thinking of a suitable name. "And this is my girlfriend, Emma…" He paused as he couldn't use the last name Brown again otherwise they would have to act like they weren't dating each other.

"Emma Marshall!" She yelled too after also finding a name that was appropriate.

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you." Sallah chuckled after shaking everyone's hand. "What is the reason of your visit?" He questioned towards Indy.

"I've brought them along to show them the sites. We're on vacation for about three weeks." Indy explained.

"Tell me, do you have a place to stay?" Sallah asked, enthusiastically.

"No, not yet." Indy replied.

"Fantastic, you will all stay here with me and my family. Any friend of Indy's is a friend of mine." Sallah beamed still very enthusiastic at the thought of having guests.

Half an hour later they were all settled in after unpacking and been shown sleeping areas. They house wasn't very big and there was only four rooms. The only rules with sleeping arrangements was that the girls share one room and the boys share another. Then the other two rooms were a kitchen and living/dining room. MJ, Marty and Emma all shared the exact same thought: 'It was going to be a long three weeks!'

"So, are you all ready to look around? We can go to the pyramids." Doc asked trying to make the best of the trip. "This trip should prove educational." His idea received groans but after a while they all agreed to the idea and set off.

"We cannot all fit in the car but I may have some camels that would do the job." Sallah explained.

"Camels?" MJ and Emma moaned at the same time.

"Sure, it's an experience for you. Especially compared to the place you've come from." He chuckled at his own joke. They all got on their camels after a struggle and headed off into the desert to see the great pyramids of Giza. It took them about a hour to get there but it was worth it. "Well, there ya have it." Indy starred at the first pyramid. It was the third time he'd seen it but he couldn't help feeling in awe at the great archaeological find.

"Wow, it's big." Marty said, a gasp at the size of the wonder.

"So are ya ready to climb it?" Indy asked earnestly. This remark was greeted by wide-eyed looks from Marty, MJ and Emma who were obviously not used to the great outdoors.

"Climb it? I'm outta breathe just looking at this thing." MJ laughed at his own joke along with Marty and Emma who also appreciated it.

"Well, we'd better get going. It'll be dark soon." Jules climbed off his horse raring to go. It was his second time in Egypt and was unsure about visiting again after the misadventure of his last trip.

"You're serious?" Emma questioned, shocked.

"You actually want us to climb this thing?" Marty complained.

"It's not happening." MJ finalised.

"No-way!" All three of them yelled firmly.

Sometime after, they were halfway to the top, Indy, Jules, Doc and Sallah were ahead of Marty, MJ and Emma who had dragged behind stubbornly.

"I hope we don't have to do this everyday." MJ complained. His comment received looks of agreement from Marty and Emma.

"Of all the things I had expected to be doing in my life somehow I overlooked climbing a pyramid with my future son, his girlfriend, the Doc, his son and his employee." Marty joked with MJ and Emma chuckling in response. There was a few minutes silence after that.

"We're nearly to the top now at least." Emma explained. "You what they say, 'If you put your mind to it…"

"…you can accomplish anything." Marty and MJ finished. The others had reached the top now and were waiting on the other three to reach.

"Isn't the view magnificent from up here?" Doc exclaimed positively obviously enjoying the trip so far. The teenagers had finally reached the top and gazed over the land they could see. All of them were slightly take aback. Emma stared back down to see how far they had actually climbed, she noticed something odd.

"Aren't those our camels?" She asked hoping the answer was no. Everyone looked down to where the camels were or where the camels were, previously anyway.

"Yes." Indy yelled. He rushed back down as fast as he could with the others trying to keep up. The further down he got the more he could see. The camels weren't just running away themselves, they were being dragged away by two figures. He reached the ground but unfortunately the figures were now about half a mile away. "Looks like we're camping here tonight." He heard grumbles in the background along with pants. All of them were obviously tired from running down the pyramid at such a fast speed. "It'll get dark before we can get back on foot. So it's either stay here or navigate your way around the desert in the dark."

They had unpacked they're sleeping bags which Indy had made them pack and now they saw he had a good reason for it. Luckily, everyone had a supply kit thanks to Indy and so were quite prepared for roughing it. Once it had got really dark everyone settled down after the long day. Soon after, they were all sleeping. Suddenly two figures were heading towards them, riding in some sort of carriage. They parked some way away so not to wake the sleepers. They came over towards the camp and were dressed almost like ninjas. They made hand signals to each other and were obviously trained to understand them. Next, they examined the sleeping bags searching for someone specific. One of them pointed to two sleeping bags and signalled to the second to come over. Both grabbed one person each, covering their mouths so they couldn't make a noise. They dragged them back over to the carriage with the people struggling but they were in a death like grip and couldn't escape. They were hauled into it and tied up. Soon after, the carriage rolled into the distance leaving the sleepers unaware that anything had happened or that anyone had been kidnapped.


	12. Your Future is What you Make it

**The Future's Whatever You Make It**

The next morning the campers were still unaware of anything happening. Indy was the first to wake followed by Sallah, both were more used to waking up early than Doc, Jules, Marty, MJ or Emma. Their internal clocks were programmed to wake up at the crack of dawn. They shared pleasantries and helped make a fire to cook breakfast on. (Yes, Indy had been so prepared he'd brought food. Anyone would think he was a survival expert.) Soon after, Doc and Jules awoke to the smell of food.

They had enjoyed breakfast and Doc decided to wake the still sleeping teenagers. He headed over to where they had slept but to his horror Emma and either Marty or MJ had disappeared. Unfortunately, until he woke the other one he couldn't tell which one had vanished. He shook the teenagers unsure of what to call him.

"Yeah, OK. I'm up." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then glared around to where Emma had been slept. "Is Em already up?" He asked Dr. Brown dozily.

"That's the thing. Emma seems to have vanished." He assumed that this was MJ due to his concern of Emma. "Along with Marty."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'vanished'? MJ asked both loudly and curiously. The others heard and came over also quite concerned. "We just got everyone back together and now they're gone again?"

"What's wrong now?" Jules asked slightly annoyed by the fact people kept going missing left, right and centre.

"Marty and Emma have gone missing." MJ explained almost crying by the second loss of his girlfriend.

"Again?" Indy asked quite shocked that they could get kidnapped twice in one day. He examined their sleep bags and then looked at the patterns which had been left behind in the sand. "Looks like they were took by force well they were dragged at least." He said. "Come on we'll follow the tracks that they foolishly left behind. Don't worry Sallah knows this place like the back of his hand."

"How can these villains be clever enough to use a carriage and not make a sound but not clear the sand?" MJ asked about an hour after they set off following the tracks.

"Have you never heard the phrase _insane _evil genius?" Jules asked quite jokingly.

"Yeah but doesn't seem suspicious. Almost like they wanted us to follow? A trap maybe." MJ puzzled which was at first quite incoherent and then everyone understood exactly where he was coming from.

"You're right. MJ… Calvin." Doc corrected himself after realising Sallah was still in their presence.

"We need a plan. Who knows who these people are or how dangerous they could be?" Jules added.

Sometime later they reached a town, they had walked about three miles and needed more supplies. The agreed that three of them would go into town and the other two would wait so that they could find the tracks again. Indy, Sallah and Jules headed into town whilst Doc and MJ stayed behind.

"So, if you know this place like the back of your hand, where abouts can we get supplies?" Jules questioned Sallah in the hopes of making the journey shorter.

"Are you kidding me? I only said that so your dad and the kid wouldn't worry. You know Sallah he got lost once in his own house!" Indy chuckled and Sallah stared at him shaking his head. They all headed towards the centre of town towards the hustle and bustle where they would most likely have more luck in getting supplies. When they arrived, a market was taking place selling everything from fruit to chilled monkey brains! The most important item to acquire was more water, they had to avoid becoming dehydrated. Not that food wasn't important as well but the most important was water. After scanning every stall he found one with a tap hopefully with fresh running water. He strolled over there with Jules and Sallah lagging behind. The woman behind the stall saw the rather handsome man heading over and smiled at this appearance which in turn received a smile back. Sallah came over and discussed the prices with her in Arabic. After negotiating a suitable price Sallah and Jules began filling up the carriers. In return Indy handed over the money and kissed the girl on the hand and she blushed sauntering backward into the building behind her but keeping her eye on Indy at all times. "Ok, lover boy if you're quite finished. We'd better get back." Jules chuckled at Indy whilst snapping his fingers as if waking him up from a trance. The three headed back to the dessert to where Doc and MJ were waiting.

The girl who Dr. Jones had been flirting with had backed up into the building with good reason. She took off her Egyptian clothes to reveal casual trousers and a low-cut top. She hurried upstairs towards a phone and dialled.

"Hello."

"He's here the plan is set!" She said rather excitedly.

"Good, everything seems to be working out." He responded in a French accent. "For now, adieu." He smiled hanging up. He put the phone down and turned towards Marty and Emma who were tied back-to-back to two chairs. "Looks, like your friend is falling for it." He chuckled.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. He's not our friend, he's my dad's friend. I'm only friends with his granddaughter." She stopped suddenly realising what she'd said.

"Granddaughter? Well, that's impossible unless Dr. Jones has been lying about his age." The figure emerged from out of the shadows and was revealed to be none other than René Belloq. Marty and Emma sighed with relief in the fact he hadn't believed them. "Anyway, I have a previous engagement. I will let you know when your friends have arrived." He laughed maniacally and slammed the door. There was a click and it became obvious he had locked it.

"We need to get out of here. Like hell the past is safer. I'm getting my ass back to the future as soon as I can." Emma complained. "How come I always get kidnapped with you anyways?" She began to ramble possibly with nervousness.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." He murmured mockingly.

"Oh haha!" She yelled sarcastically. "Just help me get outta here and you can get back to 1985, I can get back to 2015 and we can go back to having the same non existent relationship." She grumbled and began to shuffle restlessly. "For god sake. WILL YOU HELP ME?" She shouted extremely loudly and then burst into tears. "Just help. I'm fed up of being here. I'm fed up of being kidnapped and I'm fed up of the past. I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE FUTURE!" She screamed again.

"Hey, calm down." He said contently. "Not only are you grabbing unwanted attention but you're revealing too much information. Come on, you're a Brown, you should know about that stuff."

"I don't care anymore. I just wanna go. I want to see MJ. It's not been the best of days." she cried.

"Well, it's not been the best of days for me either." Marty whispered uncomfortably. "First, I get kidnapped with Indy and get tied to a chair. Then I get kidnapped sent back to Salem with you and to top it all off the two combine and I get tied to a chair with you!" He said, his voice raising. "You're right. Let's just get outta here." He agreed. They both shuffled despondently. Finally, both gave in and slumped back into the chairs. "Guess, that's not gonna work, huh?" Marty asked.

"Evidently, yes. Maybe we, erm, no that's too dangerous. But we could, actually no we'd need a chainsaw or there's, um in fact that would only work if we were in China. Well, I'm outta ideas. How about you?" Emma questioned, after which both were silent, deep in thought.

"We could…" He started on an idea which was interrupted by shouts from downstairs. There was some kind of argument which was followed by a crashing noise. Then someone came up the stairs. The tension was killing both Marty and Emma, they could not decide whether it was someone they wanted to see or someone else. The door opened slowly and MJ popped his head in.

"MJ, boy am I glad to see you!" Emma smiled as he headed over and kissed her. Then he fumbled around with the rope which bound them. As soon as Emma could move she stood up and hugged MJ, amorously. "I think this is the second time you've rescued me in two days. I definitely owe you." She said and smiled.

"I don't think it's much of a rescue." Marty added staring at the door with his hands up. They both turned around and saw Belloq pointing a gun at them.

"No, I would say it was definitely not a rescue but it's soon to be a funeral." He laughed, maniacally then squeezed the trigger. They all closed their eyes waiting for a shot and they heard a bang. All three of them looked around to find Belloq on the floor, out cold with Indy behind him holding the remaining shards of a glass bottle.

"No need to thanks me, it's what I do. Except when I'm teaching." He smiled.

"You're a teacher?" MJ asked shocked.

"Part-time." He smugly replied. Then Doc, Jules and Sallah entered the room all tired after their lucky escape. Doc and Jules headed over to Marty and Emma and looked pleased. The happiness was broken when a stranger entered the room also brandishing a gun. Indy recognised her as the girl from the marketplace.

"You can't escape that easily." and sniggered whilst aiming the gun. Suddenly, everything went dark and a shot was fired, then a moan. Someone had been shot, a murder in the dark as it were. The lights came back on and everyone stared around. Sallah was lying on the floor breathing heavily. Indy and Jules headed over extremely concerned for their friend. Then, Emma noticed something curious, the woman who had the gun was on the floor and a new figure occupied the doorway. It was most likely the same person who turned the lights off. He came forward.

"Karl!" Emma and MJ shouted heading over to him.

"I have to warn…" He stared out of breath, "about the future…" he panted.

"Wait, what about the future? Do we become assholes or something?" MJ asked with similar concerns to what his dad had.

"No, everything's changed. Beth's disappeared and the only one who seems to remember anything about it is me. Thank god you're here otherwise we could've had a major disaster on our hands." Karl looked around, obviously not anticipating other people. His eyes glanced at each individual figure and with each person he wavered a different reaction. He was clearly most shocked to see his dad, or rather his future dad at seventeen. Then he looked on the floor and saw Sallah dead. "I'm too late." He sobbed. "This is the event, the event that changes the future."


	13. 2015A

**2015-A**

"Wait, calm down, Karl. Explain it slowly from the beginning." Emma whispered so the others wouldn't here, all they needed was to reveal even more information about the future.

"The future has changed, for the worse. There's no Beth because there's no Mutt. There's no Marlene. The Tannens practically rule Hill Valley and I've backtracked it all to this event. It's like a butterfly effect, you know." He looked back at Sallah who had now stopped breathing. "This is heavy!" He stated.

"So what do we do?" MJ asked. "We can't go back in time and stop it. We were all here when it happened and we can't exactly go back and say, 'Hi, other self, don't let Sallah die.' Can we?"

"No, but we could get someone who wasn't here. Like grandma Clara or Nicole." She stated, plain and simple.

"You mean we go back to the future? No that's out of the question. The DeLorean'll be stripped and sold for parts before we can even make it to the house." Karl exclaimed.

"We have to try. We can't live in a world without Marlene or Beth." Emma attempted to convince him it was a good idea.

"and we especially can't live in _that _future." Karl added. "We need to go before someone suspects something." He whispered and glanced at the others who were all occupied with Sallah.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Emma whispered back.

"The DeLorean." Karl murmured and slowly backed out the door gesturing for MJ and Emma to follow. They did, trying to leave without being noticed. They got out the door and ran for it, following Karl who knew where the car was. Pretty soon they were leaving and the speedometer quickly reached 88 and was gone.

"Did we make it?" MJ questioned looking around.

"Are we back?" Emma asked.

"We're back." Karl replied as he caught a glimpse of smoke in the middle of town. "I think the safest place to chat would be…" he started when suddenly there was a bang on the car door. They looked at the figure who had done it and recognised him straight away. He obviously recognised them as well and looked shocked at the mere site of the three teens and then he smiled. MJ opened his door and asked the guy,

"How can you be there when you're in here?" The teenagers were looking at Karl, but an alternate version. The other Karl thought quickly and replied,

"He's my twin…"

"What?" the other Karl asked quite puzzled by the comment. Emma looked back at him, obscurely.

"How much do you know about this future, exactly?" She questioned.

Later, they were at Karl's (the other Karl)house. "So what did you say your name was?" Emma asked, rather suspicious of the other Karl.

"I didn't but it's…William."

"But that's my middle name!" Karl added also suspicious of the other Karl or 'William'.

"Middle name? We don't have middle names." William added as a comeback.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emma asked Karl and headed out of the room leaving MJ and William in an awkward silence. "How much exactly do you know about this future?"

"Erm, I know that there's no Marlene or Beth. And that there's a Tannen as mayor but I don't know which one…" he said, thinking.

"Take me through exactly what you were doing when things started to change."

"Actually, I wasn't here I was in the future at that 'The Beatles' resurrection concert that we had tickets to. Then when I came back everything had changed. Although, I don't know how much Sallah's death could've changed. I mean we hardly knew the guy."

"Looks like we're gonna have to do some research." Emma said, obviously hinting they go to the library.

After about three hours of intensive research they had found out pretty much everything they need to know and the rest could only be found out by interacting with the people who lived there. Emma had decided to stay behind and do a bit more research into her family which would have been no problem if they had the same technology but this alternate world hardly had anything. But MJ, who had accompanied her rather than Karl, had decided to head back and ask his new found brother anything he needed. He walked back quite curious about this world. He had so much to ask and so little time due to the fact they would have to change the present otherwise it could be too late. He saw William's or his house presuming he lived there too and noticed the door was open ajar. He looked around but Karl and William seemed to have left. MJ explored hoping to find a note of some kind with an explanation of where they were but no such luck. He started walking back to the door which swung open and Karl or William was stood there.

"Hey, I was just looking for you…" He started and then was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. You've got to come back with me." Karl or William said.

"If you say 'back to the future', I'm gonna kill you." MJ threatened jokingly.

"Haha!" He laughed rather sarcastically then stared at him quite serious. "Believe me, once I take you home you're gonna wish I said that." He warned.

"Wait, I thought this was our home."

"Karl's not told you much has he?" MJ assumed this was obviously William being as though he referred to Karl. "All I know is I was supposed to find you and trick you into coming back home. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm confused. What exactly is happening here?" He asked genuinely confused.

"I guess he was right, you aren't the same MJ. When we get home you're in for a hell of a big surprise." He chuckled, quite manically. "So you coming or do I have to make you?" MJ was apprehensive, how the hell had Sallah's death caused this reality were he had an evil brother? He thought, this most be the weirdest case of the butterfly effect. "Fine have it your way." He whipped out a gun and pointed it, threateningly. "Now are you coming?" MJ still looked uneasy. "Ok, you either come now or your brother, or the one that is from wherever your from is gonna die."

"Ok, I'm coming." MJ finally gave in and headed out the door with the other Karl walking behind to make sure he didn't try anything.

Meanwhile, Emma was still researching at the library and had pretty much answered all the questions she needed to know about this alternate reality. There was indeed a Tannen mayor but it was Lucy Tannen, although she was still a nasty piece of work. She was Biff's daughter and had a son herself but Emma couldn't find any other information except the fact that Lucy was married. She'd also discovered her family didn't live in Hill Valley anymore thanks to an article in a 1986 newspaper entitled, 'Hill Valley, Now Nut Free'. Although, she couldn't understand why William had recognised her along with MJ and Karl. She couldn't help thinking how under stocked the library was, but with a Tannen in charge, the funding was probably going to all the bars in town. After, doing as much research as possible with such little supplies she decided to head back to the McFly's house which was conveniently the same as it was in the normal world. When she arrived, the door was swinging open and no-one was in the house. She looked around but couldn't see a note to inform her of their whereabouts. 'I don't like it.' she thought 'MJ and Karl just wouldn't leave. Something's not right.' She walked around looking for an evidence that could lead her to them with no luck. 'This is pointless.' Thinking that she might find some useful information, she decided to rummage around. Subsequently, she found a few letters along with bills but other than that not much. Except for a newspaper cut out which basically said something which shocked Emma to the core. Marty McFly had married a Tannen! Emma read the article aloud, "Martin McFly was wed to Lucy Tannen last fall, following the death of one, Jennifer McFly (née Parker). The couple would have been married for 22 years this Saturday. Jennifer died during child birth to Martin McFly Junior. Martin Sr. and Lucy were married a year after in 1999 and Lucy had a son named Karl Biff Tannen-McFly." She paused for a moment or imagining the thought of a Tannen-McFly, it would be strange, very strange. She also thought how there could be two Karl's. The only explanation was that Karl was between time periods in the DeLorean after all he had mentioned going to the future. If he was between time lines where you can't be detected, another he was replaced. Unlucky, for them this Karl was related to a Tannen and she believed the Tannens to be more evil than the McFly's were good which meant that this other Karl was predominately evil. Not to mention the fact he had lied to them about being Karl's twin for no reason well, no reason at the minute. She continued reading. "They now reside in the Greenhill mansion which was built on the remains of the old Brown mansion on Riverside Drive with Karl and Martin Jr. Lucy Tannen was elected mayor in June 1996 and had speculated about her marriage to Martin Sr. "I've always considered him my high school sweetheart. Plus, the third time's the charm." Lucy was re-elected mayor a following five times, made possible by a vote on Proposition 104." The article finished and Emma checked the date of the paper which read, September 10th, 2009. She couldn't believe everything that had happened and caused by such a small thing. How could Marty marry a Tannen? He hated them. She had so many questions with no-one to ask them to. She had to go to that mansion to see if they still lived there. "I suppose it could've been worse." She said to herself. "There could've been another Biff's Pleasure Paradise." She sighed at the thought of it.

"Why do they need another one?" Someone behind her had asked. She turned to see Karl. Although, it was quite difficult to tell the real Karl from this alternate version as Karl had always looked more like Marty than Jennifer. The other Karl also resembled Marty more than Lucy. Come to think of it, MJ and Marlene looked more like their dad than their mum. "Right, I'm getting fed-up of doing this. You can either come with me or I'll make you, the easy way or the hard way, blah, blah, blah." Emma knew that it was the alternate Karl but didn't want to particularly put up a fight as it would still seem like fighting one of her best friends. She reluctantly followed him to which he commented, "Wow, you're the easiest of the three." She slapped him and then carried on walking with evil Karl quite shocked but he carried on behind her once again to make sure she wouldn't try anything, or slap him again.


	14. The Future in Perspective

**The Future in Perspective**

"So do you have any intention about telling me where we're going?" Emma asked getting aggravated.

"For the love of god, shut up!" Karl yelled, outraged. Emma had obviously been asking inappropriate questions since they started walking. They had been heading towards the Greenhill mansion that Emma had read about in the article. She could see the mansion from quite far away and it was bigger than she'd expected, at least five stories high. Now that they were approaching Emma began to get apprehensive. She hadn't really found out much about herself in this world and was still curious why the other Karl had recognised her even after the Browns had skipped town. "Right, before you ask for a millionth time yes we're here." They had arrived at a colossal mansion but almost Tannen-ified which lowered the mansion's beauty and formality. A hotel was probably more to their standards. The entrance was a huge oak doorway and in surprisingly good quality. Before Karl opened the door it swung by itself which revealed a butler. 'So much for advanced technology'. Emma thought, obviously expecting the door to have actually swung open itself. They both entered. "Mom, I'm home." Karl shouted in no general direction. He walked off leaving Emma in the vast hallway. 'This shouldn't be a Tannen's home.' She couldn't help but thinking. Usually the only people to live in stately homes were grand dukes and duchesses and of course kings and queens plus millionaires. But not Tannen's, the most uncivilised family in history. The stairs began to creak and Emma turned to see Lucy Tannen.

"It took you long enough!" She shouted back at Karl.

"I did tell you to let security do it, but no…" He complained and entered the room again. "Well, I got her. End of."

"I can see that. How've you been, Emma?" Lucy asked a surprised Emma. Maybe in this reality the Tannens were more civilised than she first thought.

"Ok, I guess. Erm, thanks." Emma replied nervously, not wanting to sound impolite.

"Great. Leave this house again, I'm gonna kill ya." She threatened which confirmed Emma's suspicions of the Tannens.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, unsure of what to say as she didn't really know her role in this family. She wasn't a Tannen or a McFly.

"You are gonna be even more sorry when I'm through with you." She snapped firmly and Emma's suspicions turned into worries. "SECRURITY!" She yelled making the butler and Karl jump. Three men appeared, rather big men at that. "Put her with the other two." At least she was gonna be with MJ and the real Karl.

Soon after she was locked in a room along with MJ and Karl, feeling relieved the 'punishment' didn't involve violence.

"So, how're you two?" She asked quite happy to be with in the company of people she knew.

"Oh great, just fantastic." Karl complained, sarcastically. "You know been stuck in a random room in a random world in a random time is just what I wanted to do with my life."

"Would you relax? We're gonna get outta here." Emma replied confidently.

"How? Did you steal a key?" MJ asked hopefully.

"No, but I've just happened to have a run in of good look these past few days. I've been kidnapped and rescued twice in a row. Why shouldn't I be again?" She asked, rhetorically. "Anyway, I found out loads about this world. First, your dad and Lucy Tannen are married although you…" she pointed at MJ, "…are still the son of Marty and Jennifer. But I'm sorry to say Karl you're the first McFly-Tannen in history. Well not you you the other you."

"Then how can it be me?" Karl replied.

"Because, you that is the other you…" Emma began.

"But the me me that isn't actually me." Karl responded, confused.

"Wait, where do I come into this?" MJ asked also puzzled.

"OK, Karl, you Karl William McFly." She pointed at him. "You are now known as 'real Karl'. He can be 'evil Karl'." She explained , now pointing towards the door which was beginning to open. "See, I told ya we'd be res…" She stopped talking and saw the evil Karl on the other side. "Maybe not." She sighed.

"Yo, McFly come here." Both real Karl and MJ looked confused.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to specify which 'McFly' you're referring to." Emma explained quite patronisingly.

"But he's, I mean I'm, well the him that's me." Evil Karl replied, confused.

"real Karl." MJ added.

"What d'ya mean 'real Karl'? I'm the real Karl and I'm a Tannen. Forget McFly, I changed my name which means the clone over there is a Tannen." He explained pointing at real Karl.

"Shut up!" All three said towards evil Karl.

"Look, just get over here, McFly." He yelled gesturing towards MJ.

"Oh no, I ain't going no-where. Emma's just got here, ok we're spending time together. Get outta here." MJ complained.

"What're we doing? We could be escaping. Come on, we can jump him." Emma whispered to the other two but evidently evil Karl heard and two security members appeared behind him.

"Now, if you're gonna 'jump' me at least it's even numbers." Karl explained. "So you coming or are these guys gonna make you?" Karl asked rather smugly.

"Fine, you win. I'm coming, I'm coming." MJ kissed Emma gently and slowly headed over to the door. They headed out to somewhere which neither Emma nor real Karl knew the location of.

"Right, you wanna escape now or later?" Emma asked still quite positive.

"First you were explaining about this universe. Where we are, what's happened and why I'm a Tannen." Karl continued, wanting to here more on the subject.

"Fine…" she began to explain everything which she had found out about to him and the more he knew the more he didn't want to know. After she had told him everything there's was still a couple of things he was unsure about.

"Why is there two me's in this universe?" He asked hesitant of whether he wanted to know the answer or not.

"I think you must have been _between_ time periods, like travelling _through_ time whilst the change occurred. Therefore the space/time continuum created this other alternate you. Next question."

"Why is there no Marlene? I mean she was born before MJ surely it would make more sense for her to be born either as well as or instead of MJ."

"Well, the only solution I can come up with is that maybe in the past, your mom and dad didn't have a lot of money and couldn't afford a child when they were supposed to have Marlene. Plus, I thought maybe MJ was… unexpected. I don't know for definite, maybe they never wanted kids. Anyway next question because I am on a roll."

"See you're good at this science stuff when you put your mind to it." Karl praised.

"That's because…" Emma started and then Karl joined in,

"When you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." They smiled.

"Anyway, I've got one last question, how are we gonna get outta here?" He questioned leaving the most important question for last.

"I've been thinking about that and so far, I know what we need to do to find out the information which could be vital to us to change the future to stop creating this alternative mess."

"English, please…" He joked.

"Erm, basically we need to find out what changed the past in order for the future to become like this. And there's only one man who can help us, well there's two men actually." Emma explained, intriguing Karl.

Meanwhile, MJ had been sat in the living room waiting for whoever wanted to talk to him and just his luck it was Lucy.

"Why have you come back from Switzerland? Did you get…" Lucy stopped as MJ interrupted her.

"Probably because I don't speak Swiss." He replied, quite cockily.

"Anymore interruptions like that and you're gonna get in real trouble." She threatened. "Did you get kicked out of another boarding school? If you did I ain't giving you anymore money. We can't have my _actual_ son Karl not having anything left to carry on the Tannen legacy." She added obviously quite proud of what she'd achieved.

"What a shame!" He muttered under his breathe forgetting who he was talking to.

"That's it!" She shouted and gestured to the guards who restrained MJ. He struggled but it was no use. Not only was he going to get hit by a Tannen it would be one of the only female Tannens which was quite degrading in his eyes. He stared at her, not wanting to back down. She walked over, slowly but still portentously. He was still struggling to escape but even if he did the body guards, who were twice the size of him at least, would no doubt catch him and then he'd probably get a worse punishment. She was now in front of him and met with him face to face. "What happened to you? You used to be so obedient." MJ cringed at the thought of obeying a Tannen and then when he least suspected it he received a hard blow to the stomach and collapsed to the ground. "I'll be back here in an hour so you had better stay outta my way!" She yelled and signalled to the guards to follow her. He laboured to get up from the ground but finally did and sat on the sofa. He put his head in his hands and sighed; they needed to get out of here. Suddenly, someone walked into the room. MJ recognised the figure as his alternate dad. It was question time.


	15. The Struggle

_(A/n) Sorry, this chapter went quite dark so as a warning there's a bit more violence than usual. Well, definitely darker violence. If that makes sense. Oh and I'm sorry it's quite a long chapter and I didn't have chance to proof read it so sorry for mistakes I may have overlooked. If spell-checker did it's job probably..._

**The Struggle**

"Dad?" MJ was now pretty stressed out and still didn't know exactly everything that had happened. "What the hell's happened? He asked sounding very serious.

"What do you mean? Nothing is happening. Everything is still exactly the same." Marty Sr. sighed.

"But where is everyone? Where's Marlene and mom? What the hell's happened?" he repeated now extremely stressed out.

"Your mom was here like half an hour ago and Marlene?" He questioned quite shocked by the remark. "How do you know about Marlene? Wait…" He paused with relief coming to his face. "You're the other MJ the one that left us in 1930's Egypt. I've been waiting for this day for so long. You need to get outta here. You need to stop Sallah's death otherwise we'll be stuck in this hellhole forever." He explained trying to sound uninterested rather than excited.

"Wait, how d'ya know so much about this stuff?" MJ asked confused at the information he'd been given.

"I've travelled in time, I've been to alternate realities and I was in Egypt with you and Emma. Then you left we all went back to our own times and things carried on as normal until Jennifer died." He started and his voice cracked almost like he was going to start crying whilst talking about the subject.

"Mom's dead? How could've all this happened?"

"You're forgetting one thing, we all left Biff with a time machine. Somehow he changed the future of his family and somehow they got rich…again. Just go back and change…" He stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait, how did you get here?"

"The DeLorean. It's parked near our old house, if it was our old house or is our old house, well the house where evil Karl took us."

"_Karl _knows about the DeLorean? You're stuck, here then! Dammit!" He yelled in anger. "If he knows about the DeLorean he's gonna tell Lucy and she's not gonna be happy about it. You aren't gonna be able to go back in time and we're stuck in this reality."

"Wait, Karl and Emma. They're still up there. I've gotta go and get them."

"Karl?" Marty questioned.

"Yeah, the real Karl. The one that's yours and moms, my mom's son. Not hers." He yelled back now running to where Emma and Karl were. He found the room and opened it then fell to the ground.

"You idiot, that's MJ. Great, just great." Emma complained after her and Karl had come up with a plan to escape. Luckily, MJ had only grazed his head slightly and seemed fine. "Sorry, MJ" She apologised.

"Look, it's fine. Come on, we've gotta get outta here. Evil Karl knows about the DeLorean and he'll tell Lucy then we're stuck here." Emma and Karl looked at each other confused,

"Don't look at me I don't know what he's talking about." Karl exclaimed.

"He's your brother. Why should I know what he's talking about?" Emma asked.

"Well, you were all hyped up with the science stuff earlier." They argued.

"Stop! We need to go now."

"You're not going anywhere!" Lucy and her gang had appeared pushing MJ back into the room. "Hmm, maybe it would be safer to stick 'em in different rooms. That way there can't be any plans made to escape or otherwise." She began and one guard grabbed Karl whilst the other grabbed Emma. "Oh and you can forget about trying to ruin me and/or my family. Your time machine will be hidden somewhere you wouldn't even think to find it. Of course I wouldn't want it destroyed, there's something about a time machine that holds monetary possibilities." She laughed frenziedly and slammed the door which MJ ran into shouting and bawling. The door opened once again. A guard entered and handcuffed MJ to a beam which was advantageously located in the room. "Better get used to this room kid. You're gonna be here a long time." Lucy added and left the room in darkness.

"Perfect." MJ sighed sarcastically and slumped to the ground.

"Hey, you can't do this." Emma, who was in a similar position to MJ, yelled at Lucy.

"I think I can being as though I'm mayor and you're not. In fact we don't need you anymore." Lucy sniggered.

"What did you need me for in the first place?" Emma asked, genuinely wondering.

"You know perfectly well." Lucy added.

"For a Tannen, you're particularly smart." Emma added, authentically complimenting her.

"I'm fed up with you. You can either shut up now or we'll make you." Emma rolled her eyes because she had heard the phrase, 'We'll make you' about fifty times in one day. "That's it, I've had it!" Lucy shouted after seeing Emma's reaction to the comment.

"I've shut up. You never said, 'You can either stop rolling your eyes now or we'll make you." Emma added thinking she couldn't really be in anymore trouble than she already was.

"What the hell has happened to you? You were so shy and quiet. You would do what I told you and that was that." She went silent and thought. "Ah, I remember now, how we made you work for us in the first place." She smiled and then gestured to the guards who were already heading out and knew what they were doing. Emma grew anxious, not knowing exactly what was happening.

"Wait, where are they going?" Emma asked, nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt, _you_." She smiled again, this time really happy with her actions. "You _will_learn to obey me again. I don't know what's happened to either you or the other one. You disappeared when he left for boarding school and you both come back with some newly acquired…" Lucy paused searching for the right word whilst Emma listened still in shock that a Tannen could be so smart. "…newly acquired confidence." She finished sauntering around the room like this was a normal occurrence for her. "Not to worry though, you'll soon lose it again and be back to your normal self." She concluded just as Lucy's guards came back hauling MJ with them, Emma knew right where this was going.

"Ok, I'm sorry for whatever I've done." She apologised quickly, scared for MJ's safety.

"Too late. A hit per comment of which there were three." She said, confidently and rather happily to say she was about to watch her own step-son get beaten. She signalled to the guards, two of which were restraining MJ, the other was clenching his fist and ready to hit MJ, who looked unfazed by what was about to happen. The guard pulled his clenched fist back underarm and hit MJ straight in the gut. He almost fell to the ground but the two men restraining him could easily carry his weight. He received a sudden blow to the face and then a second blow to the gut. The guards holding him dropped him and headed out. "That'll teach both of you." Lucy finalised and exited the room locking it behind her.

"Marty…" she only called him Marty when she was serious "…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Emma sobbed.

"Listen, don't worry about it. I've been in worse besides it wasn't as bad as it looked. Plus, we've got a better chance of escaping if we're together." He said, barely able to focus and heading over to Emma.

"Are you sure you wanna try anything _again_?" Emma asked trying not to cry.

"We've gotta otherwise we'll be stuck here and we _can't _be stuck here." He exclaimed, firmly whilst hugging Emma. He fiddled with the handcuffs with no luck and searched for anything that could help.

"Looking for this." Someone shouted whilst waving a key at them. Both turned around and saw Karl.

"As a matter of fact we were." MJ added unsure whether this Karl was the real one or the evil one.

"You still can't tell us apart can you? I bring the key to essentially rescue you and you still think I'm evil Karl." The now obviously real Karl exclaimed.

"Just get over here." MJ whispered gesturing to Karl who brought the key. "Anyone got any weapons?" he asked not expecting an the answer he wanted.

"Yeah, I'm always carrying a gun just to be prepared." Karl answered sarcastically.

"We don't need weapons. It's obvious where she's hidden the DeLorean. Why would we need weapons?" Emma questioned the other two who didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "Do I have to explain everything to you?" They nodded reluctantly. "Look, she's hidden it somewhere you'd least suspect which is probably the first place anyone would suspect anyway right?" They looked back confused. "For god sake! If you were going to try and find something where would you look?"

"The last place you left it!" Karl added enthusiastically.

"Ok, so _some_ people would look there. But if it wasn't there where would you look?"

"The last place you'd suspect." MJ added less enthusiastic.

"Right. Where is the last place you would expect to find the DeLorean if Lucy Tannen had took it?"

"Right here, in this mansion." MJ pondered.

"Or where we left it." Karl added.

"I'm glad you knew because I didn't have a clue." Emma added quite relieved that the other two knew what they were doing. "Anyway, this means we're gonna have to split up which could be risky."

"It'll work." MJ said confidently. "You two go back where we left it and I'll look around here."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked him asked him, concerned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said almost conceitedly. "Here's the plan. You two go there, I'll stay here. We meet back at a safe place…"

"…my old home…" Emma suggested.

"…at 19 hundred hours. If I or you don't show up, something's gone wrong. If you've found the DeLorean and I've not shown up, just leave, find someone to change the past to fix the future."

"Come on, it's not gonna be that drastic. Besides, I'm not gonna leave ya." Emma yelled back quite resolutely.

"You're forgetting that there's gonna be a me in the past."

"Yes, but there's gonna be a me in the past."

"If you change time successfully won't we kinda merge with our other selves like catch up with them."

"I suppose." She sighed still not wanting to leave MJ.

"We're on it…" she started and then was interrupted by a background interjection.

"No, you're not." They turned to see evil Karl who could have been spying on them since the beginning for all they knew.

"Jeez. I've had enough of you. I've had enough of this time and this world. We're getting outta here and that's that. Come one we're going now."

"I don't think so." evil stated and the guards turned up at the door.

"That's it! I've had it with you and them." MJ complained then turned to Emma and the real Karl. "Come on we're getting outta here." He yelled and gestured to them to follow him. "Come on, we can jump Biff's gang so we can jump these." He whispered to them then turned back. "Erm, guy's…" he started and then pointed behind them "…what the hell is that?" Surprisingly enough they turned around and MJ ran into the two guards who knocked each other down in a domino effect. He began running out the door then signalled back to Emma and Karl who were still shocked at what he'd done.

"He can't do that." evil Karl murmured to himself. "Hey, you can't do that!" He shouted back to MJ who was now waiting apprehensively for the other two to follow.

"Watch us." Emma exclaimed, confidently after consideration. She marched forward to MJ and hit one of the guards herself for no reason whatsoever.

"You're making a big mistake." evil Karl added. Real Karl started walking forward. "No, I mean it. You are so gonna regret it." he added as real Karl got closer to him. "You know what I think you are all bas…" He started then collapsed as real Karl hit evil Karl over the head with a picture frame that had been laying on a desk.

"Ah well, he had what was coming to him." Karl started and ran out of the door with the other two.

"Anybody know there way around?" Emma asked, curiously.

"I think the big door that's downstairs might just be the exit." Karl added sarcastically.

"You mean the big door which Lucy Tannen and two other guards are stood at?" Emma asked back as they approached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, that would be the one." He whispered so that they wouldn't be heard.

"There's gotta be another way down. It's a freakin' mansion for god sake."

"Yo." They heard from an unknown source and turned to see Marty Sr. inside a room across the hall signalling for them to follow him. "This way out." He began as they followed him down a hidden flight of stairs. They reached the bottom and thanked him. "Just promise me one thing, that you'll change the future for the better."

"We will, dad." MJ assured him and they exited via a back door through the kitchen. "I guess looking around the mansion is out of the question."

"Then lets hope it's back at the house otherwise we've got big problems." Karl stated. They went as fast as they could back to the house really hoping that the DeLorean was there. There expectations were fulfilled as they turned the corner to where the house was. Unfortunately, the car was surrounding by guards.

"That gun would've come in handy right about now, Karl." Emma joked. "Anymore bright ideas?" She asked.

"D'ya think these are as gullible as the others? 'Cos if they are I may just have an idea." MJ contemplated. "Karl, you go over there and pretend you're evil Karl. Tell them they aren't need, drive the car over here and we can decide what to do from there." Before MJ had finished speaking Karl was already over there, way ahead of him. Luckily, the guards were as gullible as they thought and soon dissipated. He got in the car and drove over to where MJ and Emma were. They got in and drove away, hoping they could come up with a plan to save the past pretty soon.


	16. Time Travel is Trouble

**(a/n) Thanks to Nicole who came up with the idea for this story. Even though she's not reading this I though I'd dedicate it to her anyway. Oh and sorry didn't really proof-read this which was due to laziness. Thanks for reading.**

**Time-Travel is Trouble**

"What can we do then?" Emma asked MJ and Karl who were sat a dilapidated house which in the real world was Emma's house. Luckily, her keys for the house worked in both realities. Although, it wasn't much of a house, not in this alternate reality anyway.

"We could…" MJ started.

"Nope that will never work." Emma concluded before hearing what he had to say.

"Maybe we could…" Karl began.

"I don't think so." MJ laughed.

"Why not?" Karl questioned.

"Well, if she rejects my ideas I'm gonna reject your ideas."

"How is that fair?"

"Fair, who said anything about fair?"

"Will you two be quiet, I'm thinking." Emma interjected.

"He started it." MJ complained.

"Me?" Karl asked shocked.

"Yes, you."

"You started it."

"Actually I started it and I'm gonna finish it. Shut up!" Emma yelled at the two of them. It was clear that they argued a lot and Emma was usually the one to end it. "Now, we could take a relative back in time in the hopes that they will prevent Sallah's death. But there are some problems. Firstly, what if the relative doesn't believe us? Secondly, it's not a sure fire plan. Lastly, if we go back we risk changing the future of our families. For example we could end up breaking up our parents resulting in the grandfather paradox. You both getting this so far." Emma asked. Both nodded in response.

"Although, what is the grandfather paradox?" Karl asked.

"I don't have time for technicalities. If you're that desperate to know when we're outta this mess check _Wikipedia_." She explained. "There is another plan, however, _we_ go back in time and stop whoever it was that shot Sallah and stop her before she can shoot him. Therefore we stop her before she even gets to the building. It's fool proof. Well there's still the risk that me or MJ could run into our other selves since I was kidnapped and MJ was somewhere in the desert."

"Sounds fun. Sorry I missed it." Karl laughed, sarcastically.

"Anyway, does it sound like a plan of action?" Emma asked raring to go.

"Sounds good to me. Sounds easy to me. Sounds like we can get it done and come back to the future, the normal future, and live our lives." MJ elaborated.

"Maybe we should lay off the time travelling for a while." Karl suggested.

"Agreed." MJ and Emma voted unanimously. "Are we gonna get going then? The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back and everything will be back to normal." She enquired.

"Yeah, lets go before anything else happens…" MJ began.

"…or anyone else gets kidnapped or sent back in time or killed." Emma concluded.

"Let's go then." Karl finalised. They headed out the door, now all prepared and ready, desperate to be back in their own time, in the real world. Emma unlocked the garage.

"Well, well, well. Lookee what we have here." A mysterious figure added although, the three teens knew exactly who it was.

"Guess it's not gonna be that easy after all." MJ whispered to the other two whilst staring at the person. He stepped out of the shadows and was revealed to be Biff, along with his gang again.

Later that day, after a long and tedious struggle with Biff (which didn't end particularly well) the three were pretty much back where they started, captured by a Tannen. "You know we're gonna get outta here right?" MJ questioned him, quite assured of the possibility of escape.

"Whatever." Biff grunted back trying to ignore them.

"So, where're we going?" MJ quizzed. They were currently in the train, with Biff and his gang. Although, none of them were particularly worried; they'd got out of worse than this and it was all thanks to time travel.

"Don't you mean 'when' are we going?" Emma joked, also quite confident.

"Oops, your right Emma." He said, smiling at her. "Ok, when are we going?" He quizzed again.

"Like I'm gonna tell you, butthead."

"Well, I've never been so insulted in my life." MJ laughed along with Karl and Emma.

"Hey guys!" MJ shouted at the members of Biff's gang. "You wanna sing a travelling song?" He asked trying to make fun of them. Three members of the gang ignored them along with Biff except for Matchstick who blurted out a 'Yes!' and then received dirty looks from Biff. "What a shame." MJ joked, knowing that he was getting on Biff's nerves.

"We're here." 3D yelled.

"Finally!" MJ, Emma and Karl exclaimed, together.

"You're in Shaghai, 1935." Biff snorted and pushed Emma out of the train.

"See, you later you two." She smiled and waved as the train departed, still confident that everything would work out as it had previously.

"Bye!" They shouted back from the train also apparently confident. The next destination was South America, 1936 and he shoved Karl out of the train. Both MJ and Karl said goodbye to each other and were still both self-assured that they would get out of this mess.

"I though, we'd send you a little closer to home." Biff grunted. "Although, I can't promise it's the right year." He laughed, wickedly.

"Don't worry. We can't all be perfect…" MJ beamed then muttered under his breath. "and especially not you." He chuckled.

"Well, here we are. Hill Valley, 1885." MJ laughed at Biff's statement. MJ jumped off the train before he could be pushed and yelled back at the train.

"How stupid can you get? Hill Valley, 1885. The Doc lives here!" He laughed at their idiocy and began running. Biff obviously chose to ignore the remark and the train took off and blasted through time.

MJ headed into town, which he hoped wasn't too far away because the sun was really warm although he was dressed for it being as though he had been to Egypt. Unfortunately, he had landed in some desert which wasn't in modern-day Hill Valley so he had no idea where he was or if he was heading in the right direction.

After about walking for an hour he concluded he was completely lost. He had walked what seemed like miles in every direction. He needed a break. In the distance he could see some shade inside a cave. He headed over there and entered shocked at what he saw in there. Yes, he knew all about his dad's adventures in the west but he didn't expect to find the actual cave where the DeLorean had been hid until his dad found it in 1955. He concluded that whatever month he was in it was between January and September. January being the month that Doc had travelled back in time and September being the time his dad had arrived to prevent the Doc's death. Luckily, Marty had successfully saved the Doc and in the process had helped him in meeting Clara which brought Jules and Verne along and therefore Emma. Also, Nicole and Verne's son Adam and Sam along with his daughter Sarah. MJ sat in the entrance of the cave and breathed heavily, he wondered how long it would be until everything was back to normal. He wondered how he was going to get back to his own time if his dad needed the DeLorean and he wondered how he was going to save Karl and Emma. Although, unluckily for Biff he had chose two dates and places that Indy had lived in at the time. MJ, Karl and Emma had heard enough of his stories to know what had happened in his life, some of which MJ believed and some which he didn't. Emma was in Shaghai, 1935 which was about the time Indy was in the same place and found some cult or other, that story had seemed pretty believable. Karl was in South America in some random part of the rainforest, 1936. MJ had hoped that it was the same place Indy was when he found some gold statue. He continued his thought process for about 30 minutes then there was a grunt behind him. He turned around to see a grizzly bear staring at him. MJ hastily ran out of the cave as far away as possible. He looked behind him after a while to see if the bear was still chasing him and when he turned back he was at the edge of a cliff. He couldn't stop in time and tumbled down it into a wooden fence on which he hit his head and was inert. He was obviously unconscious from bashing his head.

Meanwhile, back or forward in Shanghai, 1936 Emma had been looking around. She knew what she was looking for but Shanghai was a big place she could be searching for hours. It was a good job that she had heard all of Indy's stories about fifty times each otherwise she could be in trouble. She had been searching for a specific bar hoping that she could find Indy or one of his two friends that she had met. Although, she had met them when they were older so she doubted they would no who they were. Unless of course in the future for some reason she had travelled back and met them in the past. She had time-travelled so much that she figured anything was possible. As Emma meandered down a random alley people began to stare. It was obviously at her clothes. She'd not had any time to change between time-travelling and being kidnapped and so was still wearing her clothes from the future. She had changed for Egypt but didn't have clothes to suffice so just decided to make do with a pair of skinny jeans (which weren't popular yet, at least she'd remembered to put her pockets the right way around), a t-shirt with a slogan from some 80's film (her mum had bought her it in some attempt to sway her into liking older movies) and a bright pink jacket (fluorescent obviously wasn't popular in China). She was also wearing trainers naturally with power-laces. It was probably not the typical 1930's Chinese outfit, although it could have been worse. She could've been wearing some mini-skirt. She turned into a side-street and bumped into an Asian child. He muttered something in Chinese and then looked up, he also chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry, I don't understand." She explained, he stared up at her, being somewhat shorter which she was used to as she was taller than MJ as well. She stared at him, almost recognising him. If it was who Emma thought it was then he had got to be about 30 years younger than when she had met him. "Short-Round?" She questioned.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked in a Chinese accent.

"Erm, you don't know me. I'm a friend of Dr. Jones. Do you know where I can find him?" She justified hoping he knew where Indy was.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again. You friend of Dr. Jones you prove it."

"Hmm…" She thought, considering what she could say with revealing information about the future. "He's afraid of snakes?"

"Ok, you clear. Come with me, I'm seeing him later." Short-Round explained as he headed off expecting Emma to follow which she did trying to keep up with his pace. "You know how to drive?" He questioned.

"I'm learning." She said, apprehensively.

"Good you drive and I'll watch." He explained, stopping at a car and gesturing. "Where you from?"

"California. Why?"

"Why you wear strange clothes?" He asked.

"Erm, I recently went to a…" She wondered if they had fancy-dress parties in the past, "…a themed party. I was dressed as…" She paused wondering if he would believe her if she said 'someone from the future', "…what I think people will look like in the future." She explained the best she could.

"People in the future are crazy." He laughed and opened the car door waiting for her to get in.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked uneasily.

"We are going to pick Dr. Jones up from Club Obi-Wan. Now step on it. We don't have much time."

In the interim, forward to somewhere in the rainforest, South America, 1936 Karl was also searching. It was in a similar fashion to Emma except he didn't know the exact location of Indy. He just knew he was here. Karl believed that in comparison to Emma he had drawn the short straw. Emma was in a thriving city and knew precisely where Indy was. Whereas, he was in a jungle with no life whatsoever except for the odd spider or snake or random animal which may or may not be poisonous. He wasn't really dressed for the occasions either. Plus, he didn't have any supplies in case he got lost. Also, he didn't know what was toxic and what wasn't. He wasn't prepared in any shape or form to be in the rain forest in 1936. Karl had been walking what had seemed like hours and had now stopped to take a break. He had sat at some lagoon and relaxed. He had thought he'd heard voices earlier, but after a thorough inspection of the area had decided he was wrong. He studied the water when suddenly he heard or thought he had heard voices. He paused for a second. Yes, he had definitely heard voices.

"Hello." He shouted hoping the response would be helpful. He got up and looked around. He heard some inaudible words and then sat back down, thinking that whoever was talking would try and find him so he'd might as well stay there. The bushes rustled in the background and a man appeared. Karl whirled around to see someone he recognised although he couldn't place him.

"Hello." The man said in a French accent. "And what is a young man like you doing in the middle of the Amazon?" He questioned with good right to be suspicious.

"I was part of a…" He paused wondering if the had tours in 1936, "…tour and I got lost." He explained.

"Well, I know my way around, I'm currently looking for someone if you would like to accompany me. I cannot offer a tour but can, however, offer safe passage out of here."

"That would be great." Karl sighed with relief, glad that he'd found someone friendly. "Actually, I'm looking for someone too. Maybe we're looking for the same person."

"I thought you said you were on a tour." The French man contradicted.

"Well, I was with my…uncle and his friends. But I lost them." He explained.

"Considering your accent I'd say we were looking for the same person. My name is René Belloq, a French archaeologist. I am searching for Dr. Indiana Jones."

"I'm Karl McFly, an American teenager also searching for Dr. Indiana Jones." Karl apprehensively explained. He had not only recognised the person but also the name but didn't know whether he could be trusted. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be searching for him would I?" He chuckled.

"Well, do you want to look for him together?" Karl asked, uncomfortable.

"Certainly. I have an idea of where he might be. But I cannot confirm it." He said and headed off back through the jungle gesturing for Karl to follow. Karl was hoping that Indy would know him, being as though they had only briefly met when he had gone on a time-trip with MJ to get help with history homework. That was while Indy and his family were out of town. In 2015, Indy lived with his son Mutt, they had travelled to escape some Russians. Mutt had soon settled down and had two children; Beth and Alex. Although, Alex was younger than Beth and therefore not as friendly with Karl, Emma and MJ. If MJ had been stuck here he would've stood more of a chance of getting out. Indy would know him they had met countless times when he had travelled with Emma and her family to visit Indy. He wasn't quite so acquainted. "How well can you navigate around a temple?" René questioned.

"You're the archaeologist." Karl added puzzled by the question.

"I have a feeling this is where we'll meet up with our friend Dr. Jones." He informed Karl.


	17. Hill Valley, 1885

**(a/n) This chapter was originally the basic story of BTTF Part III but I decided to change elements, believing that what happened to Marty Sr would not be the exact same events as what happened to MJ. Although, it involves a lot of the same characters.**

**Hill Valley, 1885**

"Mom, mom is that you?" MJ questioned seeing a figuring stirring in the darkness. He was still quite delirious from hitting the fence and had obviously had passed out. He didn't know where or when he was.

"There, there now. You've been asleep for almost 6 hours now." An unknown Irish woman replied whilst wiping MJ's forehead with a damp cloth.

"I had a horrible nightmare, dreamt I was in a Western and I was chased by a bear." MJ added, still quite delirious.

"Well, you're safe and sound now on the McFly farm." The woman answered now stood up and blocking the only light getting into the room.

"McFly farm?" MJ queried shocked. He sensed it was time for another pseudonym. He sat up and glanced at the woman that he could now clearly see being as though she had opened the curtains.

"The names McFly, Maggie McFly."

"Maggie?" He questioned, he was already aware that he had family in 1885. They had huge researching sessions before any time-travelling trip, just in case. Plus, he had been to the Wild West before along with Karl, although it was in 1855 and his family had not lived there then. Nevertheless he knew about, William McFly, the first McFly to be born in America and his parents, Seamus and Maggie.

"That's Mrs. McFly to you and don't you be forgetting the Mrs." She informed, blatantly. "And what might your name be sir?" MJ had been expecting this question and had already figured he'd use a random name rather than a pseudonym based on someone.

"Oh, it's Fox, Alex Fox." He hoped this would be a passable name in 1885.

"Well, pleased to meet you Mr. Fox." She replied not phased by the name. "Lucky Seamus found you when he did. Seamus is me husband." She clarified. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" She questioned.

"Yeah, thanks." He apprehensively replied, he didn't want to after all interfering with your relatives can be dangerous but he didn't want to sound rude. Especially in this society.

Later, they had all sat down for a dinner of rabbits and MJ or 'Alex' had been chatting with Seamus although he had been asking questions which MJ couldn't come up with proper answers for.

"So what brings you to town, Mr. Fox?" Seamus asked.

"Erm, actually I came to find my friend, I think he's a blacksmith. His name is..." He paused considering whether Doc had kept his own name or used a pseudonym.

"I think I know who you mean?" Seamus asked, obviously knowing him. MJ nodded in response. "Mysterious man, doesn't really fit in. He's new in town after all. Came about two months ago. Although, I suppose you know that being his friend and all. I can't say I'm that friendly with him, just heard rumours really." Seamus added. MJ did some maths and worked out it must be about March, which would explain why Maggie was heavily pregnant. William wasn't born until April but MJ had not really paid much attention to Maggie or Seamus, he'd been more set on how he was going to get out of here. "If you want you can stay the night in the barn, it's quite comfortable. I've never had any complaints about it from the pigs." He chuckled and Maggie headed out with her plate and cutlery into the kitchen.

"Seamus?" She shouted and beckoned to join her. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean he's a stranger after all."

"Yes, but there's something about. It almost seems like helping him will affect my future." He clarified. She just nodded in response and they took their seats back at the dinner table. "So what's with this crazy get up you've got going on here?" Seamus asked MJ, obviously referring to his clothes. MJ was currently wearing jeans with the pockets turned inside out and a simple T-shirt along with an Auto-Jacket. He hadn't really got changed between time periods and his outfit wasn't really been appropriate for anywhere except for the normal 2015. He was also wearing Nike Hyperdunks with power-laces, naturally. Nothing about him was very 'western' at all.

"Erm, I was kidnapped by a gang of Indians." He explained, hoping this would be a passable answer.

"Them Indians eh? Crazy." He stated.

"So what brings you to town Mr. Fox?" Maggie asked also quite curious of the stranger.

"Please, call me Alex." He insisted. "Just here to visit my old friend Do...Emmett Brown."

"We thought you were here for the big brawl." Seamus explained.

"Brawl?" MJ questioned, expecting the name Tannen to come up.

"Aye, Mad-Dog Tannen and some Chinese." He explained without going into great detail.

The next day, MJ had began to head into town with the directions Seamus had given him. He had been following the same railway track for about half an hour and he was sweltering under the burning sun. He had been informed by Seamus that the journey was about fifteen miles. He hope it would be a straight run with no trains coming or hills to walk up so that he could get into town quicker and hopefully find Doc. He slowly sauntered down the path not particularly wanting to rush as it was hot enough all ready. The first hour he had already ventured upon had gone really slowly; he was bored as hell. Nothing interesting happened in the middle of the desert well it was like a desert anyway. MJ wished he was 130 years in the future. Back in 2015. Happy. Suddenly, there was a neigh in the background and then he heard horses. He turned and saw four figures in the distance on horses coming straight for him. He crossed the tracks onto the other side thinking that now they could mosey on past him without confrontation. The got closer and closer and began shouting.

"McFly." One shouting causing MJ to turn around, how did someone know his name. "Where're you going, McFly?" They approached nearer until they were almost next to him. "You aren't Seamus McFly. You look like him though." MJ recognised the man talking to him straight away. It was Buford 'Mad-Dog' Tannen who Seamus had informed him about. "Especially wearing them dog ugly clothes." Mad-Dog laughed with his gang. "You kin to that hay barber?" He asked, MJ didn't understand him and chose to ignore him anyway. "What's your name, dude?" Mad-Dog asked again more forcefully.

"Erm, Fox, Alex Fox." He replied continuing walking. The gang followed all of them on horses which were now walking slowly next to him.

"What kinda stupid name is that?" Buford responded and laughed once again.

"Take a look at his moccasins. What kinda skins is them? What's that writing mean? Nee-kay... what does that mean? Some kinda engine tog or something?" A gang member chuckled.

"Whoa boys." Buford shouted and the horses stopped along with the gang. MJ carried on walking, picking up his pace. After all, he didn't want to end up in another fight, he just wanted to find Doc.

"He's walkin', Buford, he's walkin'." One member said. Buford stared at him, not phased. He got off his horse and handed the reins to a gang member. He then began to swing around a lasso, clearly aiming for MJ. He threw it and of course it reached MJ. MJ sighed, manifestly expecting something to happen. He knew he wouldn't get away that easily. Buford walked over to the incapacitated MJ. "Come on boys. Fox here might just have some money."

After a struggle, Buford's gang had searched MJ for any money or valuables without luck. He hadn't carried any money all week as it would be useless in most time periods. The gang had left him to his free himself. They had rode off with their horses most likely heading into to town for the fight that Seamus had mentioned. He fiddled with the rope and got up. He dusted himself off and started walking again with no idea of how long it would take him to arrive in Hill Valley centre. He began walking when he heard more horses. This time he couldn't be bothered to turn around; he didn't want to end up being robbed or a Tannen equivalent of being robbed anyway. MJ started walking faster until he heard a woman scream. He turned to see a carriage out of control. He ran as fast as possible to near to where the carriage was. He was incapable of catching up with it but he could direct the woman on how to get out, hopefully.

"Untie the horses." He shouted concerned about how close the were getting to a huge rock face. The woman fiddled with the rope and the horses ran free. MJ stopped one of the two horses and got on it. He wasn't really experienced but he figured he'd give it a try. The horse shot off and MJ attempted to manoeuvre it towards the carriage. The horse sped up in the direction of the carriage. When they were next to each other MJ held his hand out to pull the woman over, before she hit the rock. She clambered onto the horse and they pulled away. "Are you alright?" MJ asked, out of breath.

"Yes, thank you sir." She took her hat off.

"Clara?" MJ asked shocked.

"How do you know me, young man?" Clara asked not understanding how he knew her. MJ thought of a logical reason.

"Sorry, you remind me of someone I know."

"Can I give you a lift into town? You look like you're in the need of a horse?" She asked being friendly.

"Sure, what brings you into town?" He asked, predicting the answer.

"I'm here for an interview to be a school teacher." She explained. "I hope I get the job. I am thinking of moving here permanently you see." MJ smiled at her, knowing that she was going to say that.

They rode into town, cutting off another hour of MJ's journey. There wasn't much happening in the town centre except for the dissipating crowd from the fight between Buford and 'the Chinese' as he had been referred to. "This is where I get off." She smiled and jumped off the back of the horse heading into the sheriffs office. "Thank you again, sir. I hope we meet again in the future." MJ laughed at the irony of this comment.

"No problem, and I'm positive we'll meet again." He tied the horse to the post and looked around. He didn't know where to begin looking for Doc. He headed over to the 'Palace Saloon' and swung the doors open. A couple of people stared at him and there was dispersed laughs and mutters. He ignored them and headed over to the bartender. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"For what?" The bartender replied.

"I'm looking for a blacksmith..." MJ started.

"Emmett Brown?" The bartender anticipated.

"Yeah, do you know where I can find him?" MJ asked, hopefully.

"Sure do. Go out the door and take a right carry on til you hit the big wooden doors. He's usually at his workshop by now." The bartender explained.

"Thanks." MJ yelled already running out of the door.

He soon found the wooden doors and knocked, unsure of what to say. The door opened and MJ was greeted with the familiar face of Doc.

"Marty?" The Doc answered in a combination of both happiness and disappointment.

"Guess again." MJ replied.


	18. Shanghai, 1935

**Figure I'd dedicate this chapter to my two friends who distract me from writing everyday. The weird and wacky world of MSN. You both know who you are.**

**Shanghai, 1935**

"Which way?" Emma questioned Short-Round who was rather confused.

"I think you took a wrong turn back there." He exclaimed.

"Me? I've been taking directions from you." Emma yelled back, insulted.

"We have to go back. We meet Dr. Jones at 9:30pm." Short-Round explained.

"Are you gonna take us the right way this time?" She asked, sarcastically to which he replied something inaudible and most likely in Chinese. The double-backed and headed in the opposite direction of which they came. "Is it down this way?"

"Yes, this way." Short-Round confirmed. They drove down an dark street which seemed to be full of people running. They slowed down until they stopped completely. "We can't get through. I know we go around." Short-Round informed.

"We can't get around if we can't get through." Emma added, confusing both herself and Short-Round. She beeped a couple of times with no results. They sat for a while, waiting for the crowd to disperse when suddenly two people fell through the top of the car.

"Wow, holy smokes! Crash landing." Short-Round exclaimed.

"Step on it." He shouted towards, Emma. "I'll ask why later." He explained.

"Hold onto your potatoes. She's not as good as me." Short-Round proclaimed.

"What's with the kids?" Willie Scott asked or who Emma presumed to be Willie Scott, if she'd remembered what Indy had told her correctly. Emma put her foot down now that the crowd had dissipated.

"Good question." Indy replied making Willie more nervous. In the distance, Emma saw a gang of Chinese men enter two black sedans. The chase was on. Emma eagerly sped around a corner, she'd never been so thrilled whilst driving. Plus, she would never be allowed to drive the DeLorean like this. In the back, Willie was holding on for dear life and Indy reached out and put his hand down her top.

"Hey, I'm not that kinda girl, besides we just met for christsakes!"

"Don't get your hopes up." Indy replied and smiled, drawing a vile from her top. "Just wanted the antidote." He added and drank the vile. Willie turned to the window and stared at her reflection. She sighed,

"Look what you've done to me, my hairs a mess, my lipsticks smeared and I've broke two nails!" She yelled in anger when suddenly bullet ricocheted through the rear window and canvas top of the car. Willie ducked in the corner and cringed whilst Indy drew his pistol and aimed out of the broken back window. He fired back at the pursuers and then turned,

"There, Emma, turn here." He yelled at Emma who was surprised he still remembered her name. There were more gunfires from all the vehicles until Emma took a surprise turn through a tunnel.

"What're we gonna do? Where're we going?" Willie moaned as Indy leant forward and helped Emma navigate but not before handing Willie his gun. She cried at the heat of the gun and dropped it out of the window. But Indy was too busy to notice and continued steering.

"The airport... not that way the other way." Indy yelled at Emma, who was not driving to his liking. They seemed to have lost the other cars so Indy sat back down. He looked at Willie, "Where's my gun?" he asked, frustrated.

"Do I look like the kinda person who knows what to do with a gun besides I burnt my fingers and my nails are still broken!" Willie yelled in response.

"Left, left!" Indy shouted to Emma who had no idea where she was going. "I suppose you're coming with us?" He questioned.

"If that's alright. I'll explain everything when we aren't currently in a high speed pursuit." She answered back noticing the sedans appear again.

"Turn here, it's this is where we get off." Indy explained.

"I though you said we were going to an airport." Willie and Emma complained in synch.

"This is an airport, of sorts." He murmured whilst exiting the car. He ran over to a man, who he knew and then signalled for everyone to join him. "We're on the next plane to Siam."

"Siam? But I'm not dressed for Siam." Willie complained.

"And you think I am?" Emma turned and whispered to Willie who was now examining her strange outfit.

"There was one slight problem, Indy. I know how you prefer to fly with other humans but the only flight available was the poultry transportation." The man that Indy had been talking to explained or Weber.

"Thanks, Weber." He yelled heading over to the plane along with the others. He shoved Willie, Short-Round and Emma in the plane and then the motors began to whirr. The two black sedans pulled up and the leader got out. "Nice try, Lao Che." Indy shouted and slammed the plane door. The door read Lao Che industries which caused the group that had emerged from the black sedans to laugh.

The plane had been travelling all night and all of them had managed to get some sleep even though a panicky Willie refused to do absolutely anything. A door in the rear of the plane opened and revealed Indiana Jones, now dressed in his typical attire. Willie was sat on the only free seat doing her make-up whilst Short-Round and Emma played cards, that Short-Round had just happened to have. Willie looked away from her reflection and spotted the outfit Indy was wearing,

"So what're you supposed to be a lion-tamer?" She asked sarcastically which caused Emma to laugh slightly. Short-Round shook his head and she stopped.

"Since I was nice enough to let you tag along, why don't you give your mouth a rest? Okay, doll?" He replied.

"You know since I was nice enough to tag along I think I deserve a jacket don't you?" She had complained about being cold all night. She began to ramble aimlessly and Indy threw his tuxedo jacket, which had worn the night before, at her."Anyway, what did you mean tag along? From the moment you walked into that night-club you haven't been able to keep your eyes of me." She complained about the night before.

"Oh yeah?" Indy asked, rather smugly then tipped his Fedora over his eyes and laid down.

A few hours later, all four were asleep. One pilot came out of the cock pit and saw the sleepers. He signalled back to another who pulled a lever labelled 'Drop Fuel'. They both snickered and headed out silently towards the back-room. Both re-emerged with a parachute on their back and the first opened the door pushing the other one out. The second jumped out shortly afterwards just as Willie began to stir. She got up to see the feathers of the many chickens, which were on board with them, and felt the gust of wind coming from the open door. She rushed through to the cock pit in a panic and stared wide-eyed at the empty chairs where the pilots should have been sat. Willie turned back around and headed straight to Indy.

"Indiana?" She shouted and began to shake him, violently. Short-Round stirred and woke up quite fresh. He witnessed what was happening between Willie and the sleeping Indy. "Indiana?" Willie kept repeating.

"You call him Dr. Jones." Short-Round commanded.

"Dr. Jones, Dr. Jones, wake up please!" She screeched which not only woke up Indy but Emma as well.

"What? We there already? Oh good." He murmured, groggily. She pulled him off the block on which he was sleeping, officially waking him up. She headed to the cock pit followed by Indy and screamed,

"Nobodies flying the plane!" She paused staring at his shocked reaction. "You know how to fly don't you?" She questioned, hopefully.

"No, do you?" He asked also hopeful. She shook her head, in disbelief that the guy who carried a gun, a whip and god knows what else, couldn't fly a plane. "Well, it can't be that hard, can it? Altimeter, check. Altitude, check. Fuel? Fuel?" Indy rushed back out to find Short-Round and Emma searching furiously for parachutes or something to that effect.

"Dr. Jones, no parachutes." Short-Round explained. Indy fumbled around now frantically looking for a parachute. He pulled at some yellow canvas and lifted it out. There was writing which read 'Emergency Life Raft'.

"Are you crazy, a lift raft? We're not sinking, we're crashing!!" She shrieked, clamorously.

"You see, this is why I don't like flying." Emma added, obviously scared. Indy open the lie raft and it inflated, whilst it did he pushed all three of them out onto it and it floated rather gently like a piece of paper on a draft of air. The four of them were conscious of what was happening, but there were mixed feelings. Indy was quite high on an adrenaline rush. Short-Round was enjoying himself whilst Willie and Emma clinged to each other both terrified they could fall out. The lift raft hit the ground which was full of snow. It skidded down a hill at a fast pace. They were in the mountain side, it looked cold due to the fallen snow. The hills gradient was getting steeper causing the raft to move faster. There was a snow-ridden log which Indy manoeuvred his way out of so that when they hit the log, the raft became airborne. It descended and landing into a river of fast flowing rapids. It crashed down the river, with most of it's occupants looking terrified. The raft jumped in a heart-stopping bounce and finally the current seemed to slow. Finally. It was a common though shared between the four passengers. Everyone sighed.

After drifting and just generally relaxing after the mornings escapades the raft reached a gentle stop. Indy squinted up at the sun, spotting something or someone.

"India..." he muttered.

"India, how do you know we're in India?" Willie and Emma questioned sharing the same thought." Indy stared back at the figure. It was a Shaman. Indy bowed his head in respect with the Shaman returning the same greeting.

Soon after, they were in an Indian village with masses of people gathered around them. They had been there for about half an hour and now the Shaman was leading them to a small hut. The four entered and a Chieftain shouted something in a incomprehensible language. Suddenly, women appeared carrying plates. Willie turned to Emma and muttered quietly, "I hope this means we're getting dinner." Emma nodded in agreement. The women scooped out a pile of grey gruel onto Willie's plate and repeated the action for everyone else. Willie turned to Indiana, "I can't eat this." She started and Indy interrupted,

"It's more than these people eat in a week. They're starving..." He explained, pointedly. Willie looked at the emaciated faces and held her plate out.

"I'm sorry, here, please." She offered.

"You're offending them and you're embarrassing me." Indy explained, quietly. The Chieftain and Shaman both gestured eating and Willie felt compelled to oblige. She put some of the food in her mouth which received praise from the onlooking crowd.

"You will rest here before you go." The Chieftain finally spoke.

"We'd appreciate that. This was an unexpected detour. We'll have to go to Delhi and find a flight west." Indy explained, gratefully. Short-Round smiled and whispered to Emma,

"Indy is taking me to America." He said, genuinely happy. Emma muttered to herself,

"I wish I was in America, in the future, the normal future." Everyone turned to face Short-Round whose smile faded from the unwanted attention.

"I'm a professor. I have to return to the university. Can you give us a guide to go to Delhi?" Indy asked. The Chieftain pointed to a young man and explained,

"Sanju will guide you." Indy muttered a 'thank you' when suddenly the Shaman began to speak for the first time.

"On the way to Delhi you will go to Pankot." Indy looked at him, puzzled.

"Pankot isn't on the way to Delhi."

"You will go to the palace there." The Shaman continued ignoring Indy's previous comment. "It is this palace that kills my village. The evil starts in Pankot. Then like monsoon, it moves darkness all over the country. They came from palace and took Sivalinga." Willie and Emma looked over at Indiana who began to explain,

"It's a sacred stone in a shine that's supposed to protect a village." The Shaman interrupted again.,

"It is why Krishna brought you here."

"No-one brought us here. Our plane crashed..." He explained, politely firm.

"No. We pray to Krishna to help us find the stone. It was Krishna who made you fall from the sky so you can go to Pankot Palace to find Sivalinga and bring it back to us."

"Was the stone smooth with three lines painted across it?" He asked and the Chieftain nodded. "I'll try and help you."

Later that night, Indy was stood thinking about the helpless villagers, the Chieftain and the elders. He remembered the dark steady eyes of the Shaman unsure of what he could do for them.

"Indy, they make plane crash?" Short-Round asked.

"No, Shorty it's just superstition. Like a ghost story." He explained.

"And you're really gonna help 'em find it?" Emma questioned, not wanting to here the answer.

"We're all going to help them find it." He explained.

"Great, just great." She complained. "I'm here against my will, now we're going to find some freakin' stone. I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion and I want to go home!" She screamed.

"Ha! Not exactly dressed for the occasion. It doesn't look like you're dressed for any occasion." He laughed.

"Look, I came here against my will, I didn't expect to be pissquanced by some garbed low-res ziphead."

"I know better English than her." Short-Round added, obviously eaves dropping on the conversation.

"Sorry, it's how we talk, where I come from. Pissquanced is insulted, garbed is wrong, low-res is like low status and a ziphead is an idiot." Short-Round looked puzzled and then yelled firmly,

"Hey, you no speak to Dr. Jones like that, OK?" He stared at her evilly.

"Shorty, why don't you go and find Willie. She disappeared with some of the women earlier and I don't want her coming back complaining again." He told Short-Round who obliged and headed off. "So what happened, kid?"

"Me, MJ and Karl were kidnapped, _again_, by Biff. We're all scattered in different time periods and lucky for me I end up here. I knew you were here because I've heard the story like a million times about temple's of doom and things like that. Anyway, I thought you could help me get back to Hill Valley so that I can find my dad, Jules..." she added in case he wasn't aware that Jules was her dad in the future, "...so that I can hopefully find a way out of here." Emma concluded.

"I haven't seen Jules in years but I think it can be arranged. We can go to Pankot Palace and hopefully they will give you transportation to the nearest airport. You can take a flight back to America and get yourself back to whatever time you're supposed to be in."

"Thanks. You're a great guy. How far is this Pankot Palace anyway?"

"Erm, about 6 hours away by foot, hopefully they'll be some other means of transportation." Short-Round came back with Willie who looked pale. "Where've ya been doll? It's been quiet for too long." Indy joked.

"Oh, I've been..." Willie started, and then cut off gesturing that they should forget it. "Anyway, let's talk about you, Emma."

"What about me?" Emma asked, sheepishly, frantically trying to create a back-story.

"Where ya from? What're doing hanging around with these? What's with your clothes?" She asked, curiously.

"If I told you everything, you wouldn't believe me." She concluded.


	19. South America, 1936

**South America, 1936**

"I'm not going in, you go in." Karl argued.

"I am not going to argue with you again. I have come up with a different plan. You wait here, I am going to find the Hovitos. You carry on to the temple and I shall meet you there." Belloq explained. Karl nodded in agreement, trying to avoid entering any caves with poison or spears or anything dangerous. He had been told all about it by Indy. He carried on through the jungle, trying not to step on anything or damage anything. After all he didn't want to create another butterfly effect. Karl wondered how far this temple actually was and whether he would know it when he arrived. History wasn't really a subject he focussed on. He much preferred learning languages like Spanish although now he was in a Portuguese speaking country, he wished he chosen that language rather than Spanish. He also knew German but he couldn't imagine that been any more useful to him. There was an opening leading onto a different path and he presumed this was the way to go; why was there no sign-posts in the jungle? He continued reaching another opening and saw what could be a temple. From what Karl could see it was a doorway of sorts with a gold-plated frame. He sat outside it on a large rock and waited. Not long after, three figures appeared. As they grew closer Karl recognised one as Indy.

"Indiana?" He yelled, hoping that Dr. Jones would remember him. The woman next to him shouted back,

"Karl?" She ran closer and hugged him.

"Emma? But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Shanghai, 1935."

"Well, I was. So how have you been?" She asked, elated and surprised that he was here.

"Well, within the last three hours, not much has developed. So I'm pretty much the same as I was earlier." Karl explained, frustrated. Emma looked on, puzzled and then realised what Karl meant,

"You've only just got here haven't you?"

"Well I wouldn't say only just, I've been here a good few hours."

"Yeah, I've been here about a year. You remember that few hours ago when I was sent back to 1935, well I've been here since then. I had thought by now, someone would've rescued me but no."

"Wait, so now you're like a year older and everything. I can't stay here for the rest of my life." Karl complained. Indy walked over and saw Karl not quite recognising him. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Hey, I've got too much to remember already. Just be grateful that Emma remembered you. Anyway, I'll be back. This idol shouldn't take too long." He explained and then rushed off along with the other man, whom Karl did not recognise.

"So, we really need to talk then." Karl stated.

"Well, I do, I don't know what you're gonna tell me that I don't already no." She started and then heard footsteps in the background.

"But there is something that he could tell you." A familiar voice chuckled behind her. She turned to be face-to-face with someone that she hated.

"What're you doing here again?" She asked, firmly.

"Me and your friend Karl were just looking for Dr. Jones." He explained, sinisterly.

"Well, I have no idea where he is." She lied.

"Really I think you do and I also think you know the value of the idol of which he seeks."

"That's his find..." She started and then started marching forward, threateningly.

"Stay right there." He yelled and then spoke in a strange language. After which a tribe appeared all pointing spears leaked with poison at Karl and Emma.

"Where did you learn to speak, Hovitos?" Emma questioned, quite impressed.

"A true magician never reveals his secret. You should know that better than anyone. It still puzzles me how you just appeared with no back-ground, no past."

"I've got a past alright, it's just not in the past yet." She replied, enigmatically and under her breath. "Besides, what does it matter to you anyway?"

"I'm just curious. How do you know Karl here?" He asked, quite inquisitive.

"He's my friend and my boyfriend's brother, OK?" She explained quite plain and simply.

"I was merely enquiring. Anyway, there is not much time to talk now; our good friend Dr. Jones could be back any moment. I suggest you two sit there and wait quietly whilst I stand over by the entrance." There was a few minutes of awkward silence whilst Karl and Emma tried to communicate with each other mutely. The Hovitos moved closer every time they did so they had given in, unsuccessful. It wasn't long before Indy came out of the temple or rather jumped out of the temple narrowly avoiding a large boulder. He was greeted with the Hovitos tribe and Belloq who were not the friendly faces he expected. Whilst the Hovitos had there backs turned Emma signalled to Karl that they should escape which they did. They ran through the jungle. Karl was following Emma presuming that she knew where to go. Soon they arrived at a river bank.

"Jock!" Emma yelled. "Stop your damn fishing we're almost ready to go."

"But where's Indy?" He shouted back whilst on the wing of a plane fishing.

"He's on his way. He just hit a slight snag." She did her best to explain, knowing full well that Indy would escape. She swung across onto the plane via a vine and told Karl to follow. "Look, you can swing across or you can swim across either way you need to get across." She explicated. Karl weighed out the pro's and con's and decided to give swinging a try. He got so far then fell into the water. "Or you can do both." Emma added, jokingly. "I suppose you've got a few questions, huh?" She asked and Karl nodded very enthusiastically.

After a while they were safe and back in North America. Emma was staying with Indy being as though he had a spare room and she had no-where else to go. They arrived at his house and all three slumped into the sofa, tired from their escapades. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow." Indy murmured and headed upstairs.

"So, what do you wanna know?" Emma asked, Karl figuring she would have to answer these questions sooner or later.

"Well, erm..." He sat thinking. "To be honest, I still can't believe that you're here. I thought somebody would have realised we were missing."

"Yeah, but it's not happened. Although, I'm sure it would put your mind at ease if I told you I've got a plan to get us outta here." She smiled.

"It doesn't involve creating a time machine out of a DeLorean because the way I see it that's the only sure fire plan." Karl responded.

"Karl, we're in 1936. There's hardly any cars available and there's no DeLoreans. Besides, how are we gonna convert it to Mr Fusion? We'd have to use plutonium and I don't want to be responsible for everything that happened in the 50's about nuclear war and whatever."

"OK, point well taken. So if you aren't building a time machine then what's your plan?"

"Basically, we send a letter off via Western Union to either my dad or granddad or your dad or anyone and they come back and rescue us. Genius isn't it." She smiled enthusiastically and waiting for Karl to agree back.

"Yeah, but isn't it still that alternate reality? Wouldn't it be pointless?"

"No, my family is still fully functioning, they just aren't in Hill Valley. Anyway, the plan seems fool-proof."

"Wow, it sounds like we'll be outta here quicker than I thought." He ecstatically explained. There was a silence whilst they anticipated returning to the future both forgetting the task at hand and why they had been sent here in the first place. "So, how've ya been? What've ya been doing?" He asked, curious about her life with the famous Dr. Jones.

"I've been good, although I can't say it's been a very typical year for me. Something tells me that if I was in the future I wouldn't have fought off a cult, travelled around the world or go on treks to find unidentified artefacts through pyramids and temples."

"Yeah, that does sound pretty atypical." Karl added. "Anyway I don't know about you but I'm ready for bed."

"Sounds like a great idea. You can take either the couch or the futon."

"The couch."

"There's blankets in the bathroom cupboard and food in the fridge if you're hungry. I'll post that letter in the morning before school and..." Emma stopped as Karl pulled a face,

"School? So you like still have to go to school?"

"Actually, it's college but yeah it's school. Did ya think I was gonna spend my life feeling sorry for myself?" She asked, rhetorically. "Night." She murmured whilst heading upstairs.

The morning soon came and Emma headed downstairs. "Morning, Karl." She yelled. "What d'ya want for breakfast?" She shouted again, trying to wake him up.

"Erm, anything, whatever's easiest." He replied, groggily. He sat up and looked around. Everything which had happened came back to him in one bad headache. Emma came through with bacon and eggs and sat down. She was already ready for school and had the letter prepared and ready to send. "Why are you still going to school if we're gonna get help anyway?" He questioned, confused.

"I like school here. There's no technology, no fancy computers. It's just old-fashioned text book work. Besides, I've studied this stuff to keep myself occupied. Oh, I'm doing biology and psychology." She replied, cheerfully.

"Because, they're useful subjects." He added sarcastically. "Why not physics? Surely that would've helped you to build a..."

"Do not say a time machine. I can't build a freaking time machine. Anyway, I've got to go, don't want to be late." She explained.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Walk around, see the sites. In fact on second thought, don't touch anything, don't do anything, try not to interact with anyone and try not to look at anything. Stay here, if you need me erm, call the school. The number should be in the book."

"And the school's name is?"

"Oh, it's Marshall College."

"Isn't that where Indy works?"

"Of course it's where Indy works. Where did you expect me to go, Harvard?" She asked, theoretically. "Anyway, I've got to go. I can't miss class again." She yelled and started to rush out the door.

"Again?" Karl questioned before Emma ran out of the door yelling,

"I'll explain later."

"So, did you post the letter?" Karl asked Emma who had walked in the door after a long day of school.

"Yes. Now we've just got to wait." She sank into the sofa and sighed.

"How long?" He questioned.

"How am I supposed to know? Besides, it's irrelevant. All they need to do is save us, they can come at any convenient time." She explained opening a book.

"So, where's Indy?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. He's at some meeting with some kinda army guys or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention. I want to say something to do with religion or a lost ark. Anyway, what does it matter? Soon we'll be back in the future and he'll probably tell us the whole story anyway."

"I suppose they'll be a little different though now. Being as though you've spent the last year with him." Karl began to ponder.

"Oh my god, you're right, what if I've changed the future again? This could be bad."

"What if you've changed it for the good? Anything's possible." He began when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Emma got up and went to answer it.

"Wait, how did _you_ get my letter?" She asked, confused as Emma and an unknown female appeared.

"I take it, it wasn't intended for me." The woman began. Karl looked at her then looked at Emma and repeated the process.

"But you, I mean you, you're both, how?" He rambled.

"Yes, I'm Emma from the future and that's Emma from the past blablabla." The woman explained. "It probably would have been a good idea to specify which 'Doc Brown' you wanted." She chuckled. "Besides, it was always meant to be me that rescued me. I got rescued by me twenty years ago and look at me now."

"Isn't this like violating a whole bunch of time travel rules?" Karl questioned, still flabbergasted.

"You would think, but I told myself this twenty years ago and I turned out fine."

"So, I'm a Doctor, huh?" Young Emma asked older Emma.

"Yeah, of psychology, but that's all I'm saying." She replied, enigmatically.

"See, Karl, you said it wouldn't come in handy." She laughed. "So how we getting outta here?"

"That's easy, I've brought my car." Older Emma explained.

"It doesn't happen to be a time machine does it?" Karl asked, hopefully.

"Of course!" She replied expecting them to know something like that. "Oh, that's right. It hasn't gone world-wide yet." She said blatantly as they headed out the door.

"Wait, if you're normal does this mean the futures normal too?" Karl asked.

"Normal? Define normal."

"Well, is everything good, there's no mayoral Tannens or evil Karls?" Younger Emma questioned.

"Yes, everything's fine and don't ask why that's something I can't tell you."

"What about MJ?" Younger Emma and Karl asked unanimously.

"I don't know where he is. Why should I know?"

"Because, he was sent to some random destination too and presumably he's not been rescued."

"Oh 'MJ'." Older Emma replied obviously she had not called him MJ in a while. "I know where he is, we'll pick him up on the way."

They all finally headed out of the door after a long question and answer session. Older Emma was in the lead as she knew where the time machine was. They went down an alley to be met by something unexpected.

"Well, here it is." Older Emma introduced.

"That's not a DeLorean." Karl stared, in awe.

"A DeLorean? They've not been around for years. Besides why have a time machine made out of a DeLorean when you can do it with a Maserati? That's it now, no more questions. I can't tell you any more, all I know is that I'm supposed to get MJ and take you somewhere." She explained, cryptically.

"You can't even tell us where you're taking us."

"It's a surprise as I told myself way back when."

* * *

The psychology thing is dedicated to my step-mum who has a degree in it and I can tell you that from experience is awesome at it. Plus, she's a great step-mum too. Go Gillian!

BTW, this chapter did not go as expected because the original plot didn't work, so now god knows where the story's going to end up.


	20. The Final Adventure

**The Final Adventure**

"So, Doc? Have you got any ideas of how you're gonna get me home?" MJ asked as they looked at the time machine. MJ gazed hopelessly. The DeLorean couldn't be used as the micro-chips had been fried rather literally by a lightning bolt.

"No, but if we don't get you home soon, we could cause some form of paradox. Unless... it's conceivably possible that your future relatives realise the danger of this predicament. I presume you have access to a time vehicle in the future."

"Er, yeah, there's the DeLorean. I supposed the trains out of the..." MJ stopped mid-sentence as Doc shushed him.

"No, you can't tell me too much about the future. We could cause a major paradox prior to the one that you could have already created."

"Hey, it's not my faul..."

"No, no, no! I don't want to know anything about you. Now, how are we going to get you home?" Doc interrupted.

"I don't know, you're the doc, Doc. You said yourself that someone could come and help me, although I don't know who's gonna be any help, maybe my dad. If he's not busy." MJ sighed. "So, what am I gonna do until then?" He questioned, curiously.

"I'm afraid you're limited to your actions. You haven't interacted with anyone in this time besides me?" Doc asked, not wanting a repeat of Marty's misadventure in 1955.

"Well, I bumped into Bufford Tannen and I helped Cla... a woman who was in danger. Oh, and I kinda, sorta bumped into Seamus and Maggie McFly. But I absolutely promise you I did nothing which could effect my future. I've learnt my lesson." MJ swore.

"Well, I'm sorry to say future boy that you're stuck here until someone res..." Doc began and then the familiar sonic booms were heard in the distance. Both shot around thankful that this had happened in the middle of the night and not during the day when the whole town could have witnessed it. A DeLorean had emerged and a girl stepped out. She ran closer and closer to them and MJ realised exactly who she was. He opened his arms and hugged her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Emma asked smiling at the sight of her boyfriend; she had not seen him for over a year.

"Emma, you're acting like you haven't seen me in months."

"I haven't..." She began then shook her head symbolising that he should not worry about it.

"What's wrong? Are you OK? Are you feeling alright?" MJ questioned pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's great." She smiled and looked back at her future self who was heading over.

"Yeah, Emma, I've got to be going and the less time spent in the past the better." The older Emma explained.

"Who's this?" MJ asked Karl as Emma turned to face her other self."

"It's a long story." Karl explained.

"We really need to get going." The older Emma ushered and beckoned for MJ and Karl to follow. "I'll see you later grand..." the older Emma started, "Doc." She added, trying to make a smooth recovery. They all headed for the DeLorean just as another three sonic booms were heard. Everyone looked confused and frustrated except for the older Emma who obviously knew this was going to happen.

"You need to get out of here. It might affect the future." MJ whispered to Doc who was in complete agreement. He sat on his horse and headed off into the distance. Unsurprisingly, the three sonic booms had emerged from the appearing train. The three teenagers sighed not wanting yet another fight with Biff. The older Emma just looked bored and sat on the hood of the DeLorean. "What is it now Biff?" MJ questioned. A figure appeared from the train although it wasn't Biff as they had suspected; it was Forrestal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to disappoint you but I've had to dispose of Biff to find a more... smarter associate." Forrestal smiled and revealed Belloq.

"Oh great. Can't you just stick with stealing the artefacts?" Emma groaned obviously extremely annoyed by Belloq.

"It's nice to see you too and you Karl." Belloq joked as MJ looked confused. "Unfortunately, your time is up."

"I doubt that very much. You see we've got a time machine and therefore how can our time run out." Emma argued and Karl turned to MJ expecting a certain thing to happen,

"Here's where they threaten us with a gun or something if she doesn't do what they say." Karl explained.

"You really need to stop watching the Dramatastic Films channel and start watching a little more sport." MJ chuckled and Karl responded by hitting his arm. Sure enough Karl had been right.

"We need you help, so you can either come with us willingly or by force." Emma folded her arms and shook her head. "Have it you way." Belloq brandished a gun and aimed it at MJ and Karl.

"I told you." Karl murmured , smugly.

"Shut up!" Forrestal shouted. "So what's it gonna be, Emma?" He asked. She looked back and forth from one person to another. When her eyes met her older self she noticed something.

"That's right. I've got a gun and yes I'm pointing it at my past self." Sure enough the older Emma was aiming a gun directly for the younger self. "You see, if I shoot myself I die before I can shoot myself creating a paradox. Now, if I create a paradox everyone dies. So you can drop the guns now or we can all die." The older Emma threatened and stared at Forrestal and Belloq. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Belloq threw his gun towards older Emma who picked it up and aimed it at them. "And the others." She shouted as both Belloq and Forrestal threw another couple of guns each. MJ, Karl and Emma all picked up a gun and aimed it at the two goons. "Get out of the train and walk slowly over here." They obliged and as soon as they were face to face with Emma she hit them both over the heads knocking them out. "We need to get these two back to their own times and also find out what they've done with Biff."

"What, why?" Karl asked, confused.

"Because, Biff needs to be in his right time to do whatever he does so that when we all go back to the future, it's still normal." She explained rather patronisingly. They all sighed and eventually nodded in agreement.

"November 5th, 1955?" MJ questioned. They had discovered the location of Biff from a reluctant Belloq and had also left the two cretins in their own times. "But there's already a Biff there. Surely, that could cause a paradox."

"Biff's met himself before, I think both of them are too stupid to figure anything out." The older Emma explained. "Taking _you _to 1955 is the problem."

"Why, what have I done, what am I doing, what am I going to do?" He asked, frustrated by the complication of time travel.

"Oh, it's not you, MJ, it's your father. Remember, he travelled back to 1955. Twice, I think." She explained only confusing MJ further. "I tell you what, we'll go and if anyone asks, you're Marty McFly. Now any other questions, queries, complaints? No? Good. Let's just go. I've got a life to get back to."

"I was meaning to ask you about that life. Am I rich, famous?" The younger Emma asked in anticipation.

"You're a married psychologist with three kids. That's all I'm telling you. Besides, no-body says your future is the same as mine. You know the future isn't written, it's whatever you make it. Always remember that." She smiled. "Come on let's go back to the future."

"You know you're very open about the future and stuff. Is time travel not as dangerous as we thought?" Karl asked, curiously.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" The older Emma asked. "Does everyone have money to buy 50's clothes?" She questioned, changing the subject.

"Check... Doc." MJ said, affectionately.

"So, this is 1955?" Karl questioned, unenthusiastically. "It's different."

"Yeah, we all know it's nothing special. Now there's a guy's clothing store up there and the woman's is down this street. We'll back here in say, half an hour. Make sure you buy something inconspicuous." Half an hour passed and the two Emma's waited in their new 50's dresses they had bought. MJ and Karl headed back down the street. "Oh my god. Maybe inconspicuous isn't in their vocabulary." Older Emma exclaimed.

"Maybe they're just idiots." Younger Emma said quite frankly. They had both bought the same outfit which happened to be a black leather jacket with a matching Fedora hat along with sun glasses. "Who are you supposed to be, the blues brothers?" Younger Emma asked, embarrassed causing Older Emma to laugh.

"I chose the outfit first. He copied me." MJ explained.

"OK, first phase of the plan complete. Second phase find either Biff. You can go to the most obvious place, Lou's Café." She explained to MJ and Emma. "We'll stay around here, in case Marty shows up." MJ and Emma headed off hand in hand towards what would be the Café 80's. Karl and the older Emma remained in the square but sat on a conveniently placed bench.

"Well, here we are. The Café... Lou's Café." MJ announced.

"Hey, aren't things a hell of a lot cheaper in 1955?" Emma asked, hopefully as they entered. There was one or two customers and the cashier whom they assumed was Lou cleaned the surface of the spotless counter. It was very 50's.

"Well, aren't you two the odd couple." Lou declared. "What can I get you?" He asked as MJ and Emma sat at the counter.

"Erm, gimme a chocolate milk and..." MJ began.

"An super mega chocolate sundae." Emma jumped, excited by the prices of food and drink. MJ glanced at her, disapprovingly. "What? It's $2 and it's like a pint of ice-cream." She argued and MJ shrugged. They heard the door open behind them and a new customer entered.

"You got a bathroom in this place?" MJ asked Lou who was once again busy cleaning.

"Yeah, it's in the back." He gestured and MJ disappeared off to find it just as a new customer came in.

"Hey, kid what did you do jump ship?" Lou asked the customer.

"What?" The kid replied, confused.

"Well, what's with the life preserver?" He asked. Emma happened to swing around on her chair. She spotted who had walked in.

"I just wanna use the phone." He murmured.

"Yeah, it's er in the back." Lou replied back. The kid headed off to find the phone and Lou looked at Emma. "Didn't that kid look like the kid that was sat with you?" He enquired, befuddled as MJ came back.

"We need to leave." She announced and gestured towards Marty.

"We'll just go and sit around the corner it'll be fine." He smiled, convincingly as they sat down at a booth. Marty headed back.

"Do you know where 1640 Riverside drive is?" He asked.

"Are you gonna order something kid?" Lou interrupted.

"Uh, yeah, um gimme a tab."

"A tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something."

"Alright, gimme a Pepsi Free."

"You want a Pepsi pal you're gonna have to pay for it." Lou yelled causing MJ and Emma who had eavesdropping to laugh. Both Lou and Marty turned to the booth and saw the back of MJ's head and Emma who had decided to wave.

"Look, just gimme something without any sugar in it, OK?" Marty asked, frustrated.

"Something without any sugar..." Lou repeated and turned around as Marty sat down. He put his hands on his head in a similar fashion to the boy sat next to him. Lou handed Marty a coffee and headed over to serve MJ and Emma there milkshake and ice-cream.

"See, we're fine..." MJ began as the door swing open.

"Hey McFly... What do you think your doin'? Hey, I'm talkin to you you Irish bug!" Biff had entered and yelled in the direction of the boy sat next to Marty. He turned around and MJ looked shocked.

"That's my grandpa George." He whispered to Emma.

"Hey Biff, hey guys, how's it going?" George questioned, trying to sound cool in front of his audience which consisted of Marty, Emma and MJ.

"You got my homework finished, McFly?" Biff questioned.

"Well, actually I figured since it wasn't due in 'til Monday..." George started. Biff grabbed his collar and knocked on George's head,

"Hello, Hello, anybody home, huh? Think McFly, think... I gotta have time to recopy. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school. Now you wouldn't want that to happen would ya?" Biff waited for an answer. "Would ya?"

"Well, no of course not, Biff, I wouldn't want that to happen." Biff nodded his head along with George and then saw Marty staring gormlessly.

"What are you lookin' at butthead?" Biff yelled and MJ and Emma turned around not wanting to be noticed by Biff.

"Hey take a look at this guy's life preserver. Dork, thinks he's gonna drown." Skinhead joked grabbing Marty and then mimicking a punch. George smiled, happy that he wasn't the only victim to the bullies,

"Yeah." He agreed.

"So, how about my homework, McFly?" Biff questioned.

"Ah, OK, Biff I will finish that on up tonight and I'll bring it over first thing in the morning."

"Not too early I sleep in Sundays." Biff explained and looked down. "Hey, McFly you're shoes untied." George looked down and Biff hit him. "Don't be so gullible, McFly. I don't want to see you in here again." The gang headed out and George murmured an enthusiastic 'goodbye'.

"Well, our job's done here. Maybe we should head out and tell Karl and the other you that they didn't do their job very well." MJ shrugged and signalled to Marty who was now in converse with his would be father.

"Well, that was clearly the 'normal' Biff. So, maybe we should go to his house." Emma suggested.

"MJ, come in, MJ." A static blurred voice asked over the walkie-talkies they had purchased.

"Check, Karl. We're at the address. It's the only Tannen in the book but it doesn't look like his house, it looks like some old lady lives here." MJ commented as Biff walked down the street and up the drive. "How do we know which Biff it is?" MJ asked Emma who was ducked behind a car.

"BIFF!" Emma shouted and stood up. Biff turned around and saw Emma.

"Who are you?" Biff asked, heading over.

"Bad idea, bad idea." Emma replied, frantically hiding behind MJ.

"We're realtor's looking for properties in this area. Biff means super were she comes from." MJ attempted to explain.

"Ja, meine English ist nicht gut." Emma responded in a german accent. Thank god, she'd studied it for a year. Biff looked at her in disbelief. "Oui, mon anglais n'est pas bon." She explained, this time in French. Biff just stared rather sinisterly. "OK, what language would you believe?" She asked, this time in English.

"You lied to me, butthead." Biff exclaimed now face-to-face with MJ.

"Lied? Me? No never." MJ started, not wanting to get into a fight. "Look, I'm sorry OK?" MJ apologised just as static began on the walkie-talkie.

"Have you found that idiots house yet?" Karl asked and Emma threw the walkie-talkie over the pavement.

"Just ignore him. He's... special." Emma explained.

"Look, I run into you two again you're gonna be in big trouble." Biff threatened and stormed away.

"Lets try to avoid that." MJ concluded. He picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Check, Karl. It is Biff's house. But he's not here." MJ explained.

"He's got to show up sooner or later." Karl began. "We're coming over there." MJ placed the walkie-talkie in his pocket and explained to Emma what was happening. They now sat on the pavement and slumped onto each other just as the other Biff turned the corner onto the street. "No rest for the wicked, eh?" MJ joked as they both got up. "BIFF!" He shouted and Biff immediately recognised him. He stormed over in a similar fashion to his counter-part.

"How did you find me butthead?" Biff yelled grabbing MJ's collar.

"Look, believe it or not, we're here to rescue you." Emma exclaimed, stepping in front of MJ. "Just come with us. We aren't looking for trouble." She continued.

"You're gonna get me outta here?" Biff questioned, showing some signs of hope.

"Yeah, we're gonna take you to your own time." MJ explained. Biff let go of MJ and nodded.

"OK. Just take me." He yelled, threateningly. MJ pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"Karl, we'll meet you at the train." He confirmed.

"We've got a problem. The train has gone, it's disappeared." Karl replied back.

"Then we'll meet you at the DeLorean." MJ added.

"Great, see you then." Karl, exclaimed enthusiastically.

They all boarded the DeLorean and it speeded up. The speedometer hit 88mph and they blasted there way through different time periods. They dropped Biff off and he actually muttered a 'Thanks'. After, speeding up to 88mph again, they were finally back in their own time where they belonged. "Wait, what about that problem with Sallah?" Karl asked Emma confused.

"Don't worry. I..." She began and then pointed at her counter-part. "...we sorted it out years ago. Now, I want you all to take care of yourselves and I'll see you in the future." She murmured as the time vehicle took off.

"What a nice person." Emma joked. "I've got to go and see my family. I've got to make sure everything's alright." She was clearly worried about them and kissed MJ on the cheek and hugged Karl. "See you later and say 'hi' to Marlene for me." She ran off towards her home. The car was parked nicely just outside the garage. She swung the door open and yelled, "I'm home!" No-one replied. She entered the living room where her mum was watching TV.

"Oh, hi sweetie. Your dad was getting worried. I told him you would be back." Fanny began as Emma rushed over and hugged her.

"Where's dad and Nicole?" Emma enquired and then heard noises from the garage. "Never mind." She hurried out and into the garage. "I'm back dad." She announced.

"Thank god, you know you're supposed to leave a note before going anywhere." He smiled, slyly. He knew exactly where she had been and who with. "But it's great to see you, Emma." He said rather cheerfully and hugged her.

"When did you get back?" Nicole asked as she entered the room.

"Just this minute." Emma smiled and hugged Nicole too.

"What's come over you?" Nicole asked, quite surprised that her sister was showing as much affection as she was.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. In fact everything's fine."

Meanwhile, at the McFly household MJ and Karl entered and a worried Jennifer headed over to the door.

"Where have you two been?" She asked, firmly.

"Leave them, Jen. I know where they've been." Marty smiled as he entered the room. MJ looked around and saw Marlene sat on the sofa with the phone glasses on. Karl had noticed too and headed over to her. He asked who she was speaking to and she murmured 'Beth'. Karl jumped and yelled,

"Yes!" All the family looked at him and he sat down.

"So, ma, how've ya been except for unnecessarily nervous?" MJ asked Jennifer. Marty put his arm around Jen and replied for her.

"We've been, great. Just great."

_Indy was sat reading a newspaper. There was nothing of his particular interest as he flicked through the pages. He sighed in boredom. He had done nothing exciting since he time travelled with his former boss back in 1930. It was now two years later and nothing special had happened. Slam! His thought process was disturbed by a back-ground noise. Doc Brown and Marty McFly entered. He recognised them both from his last adventure. _

"_Indy, you've got to come back with us." Doc announced, dressed rather strangely which was nothing unusual._

"_What, where?" Indy responded._

"_Back to the future." Marty added. The odd pair headed out beckoning for Indy to follow. He needed to do something and this must be the answer he thought._

"_Why are we going to the future? Does something happen to me?" Indy asked._

"_It's not you, Dr. Jones, it's you grandkids, something's has to be done about your grandkids." Doc Brown explained, frantically. It was pitch black outside and Doc searched around for the DeLorean. They all entered._

"_Don't you need to back up? There isn't enough road to get to the required speed." Indy enquired, he remembered the vehicle had to be travelling at precisely the right speed to travel through time._

"_Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads." Doc replied, ominously. The DeLorean took off and soon sped up to 88mph. It disappeared in a flash._

"_Oh lord!" A man shouted as he emerged from the bushes. "A flying and disappearing auto mobile?" He questioned._

So, that's it for now guys. But watch this space Part II will be along faster than you can say 'Back to the Future'. Hope you enjoyed this and I would like to thank my friends for reading.

See you in the future.


End file.
